Chimères et Cauchemars
by SRMoryArty
Summary: Le chevalier de la Chimère est une machine à tuer entièrement dévouée à Athéna. Elle décide de rejoindre les chevaliers de bronze au Japon pour préparer l'attaque contre Poséidon. Dans son cœur, nulle place pour le doute ni pour aucun autre amour de celui de la Déesse. Sauf que rien n'est jamais aussi simple. Pairing, lemons, combats. OC. HISTOIRE TERMINÉE.
1. Chapter 1

**Bonjour à tous. Voici le premier chapitre de ma toute première fanfiction. Les review et les critiques constructives sont bienvenus. L'OC sur le quel est basé cette histoire est une ré écriture personnelle du personnage de Saga des Gémeaux, donc pas une création entièrement originale. Quelques lemons plus tard dans l'histoire, assez soft, un peu de violence aussi. **

**Tous les chapitres sont déjà écrits et seront donc postés dans un délai raisonnable. **

**Chapitre 1 : La Guerre, et seulement la guerre.**

«Je crois que j'ai trop de fringues. » se dit-elle.

Face à cette remarque, il aurait fallu préciser que l'idée de « trop de fringues » que se faisait Talya dites « La Goule » 1 était assez peu partagée parmi, disons, la société occidentale moderne.

Elle tenait une brassée de tissus qui suggérait sans ambiguïté un goût prononcé de sa propriétaire pour la couleur noire : «La seule couleur». Talya était le genre de fille qui ne possède que quelques modèles de vêtements, mais en plusieurs exemplaires. Elle possédait en revanche en exemplaire unique un savon, une bouteille de shampoing et une lotion à quelque sous qui occupaient déjà le fond d'un carton où elle rangea aussi ses vêtements.

Plus de coquetterie aurait été hors sujets pour un chevalier, et hors sujet pour une fille dont une cicatrice longue et en relief bardais déjà la moitié du visage. Et donc doublement superflu pour elle.

Talya quittait sans regrets particuliers le sanctuaire sacré. Les seuls souvenirs qu'elle avait de l'époque où elle n'y vivait pas encore étaient lointains, flous, et pour la plupart enneigés. Cependant elle abordait sa nouvelle existence sereinement. En effet, elle appréciait les chevaliers de bronze, et elle adorait Andromède. Mais ce n'est pas cela qui comptait. Elle savait exactement ce qu'ils avaient fait, ce qu'ils leurs restait à faire, et ce qu'ils pourraient faire ensemble. Dès lors qu'elle avait pris la décision de les rejoindre, elle n'avait plus eu aucun questionnement. Sa décision avait un sens, et c'était tout ce qui comptait. Ses appréhensions, ses peurs, sa nostalgie, de même que ses sympathies et ses antipathies ne comptaient pas. De toute sa vie entière, aussi loin qu'elle s'en souvenait, depuis ses premiers souvenirs dans le poudroiement de la neige, elle n'avait pas une seule seconde trahit Athéna. Même pas en pensée. Son esprit, formé à la guerre et seulement à la guerre, était impropre à l'introspection. Il n'y avait pas de place dans sa tête pour le moindre regret, car rien, pas même son âme et son corps, ne lui appartenaient en propre. Sa dévotion était sans borne : elle avait vécu l'enfer et souffert milles morts, et s'était livrée toute entière. Et pour ce qui était de penser à ce qu'aurait été sa vie sans ces sacrifices, il n'était plus temps.

C'est donc sûr d'elle qu'elle embarquerait le soir même pour le Japon, en sachant qu'il n'y aurait peut-être pas de retour. La quête qui l'attendait était infiniment périlleuse. Et elle devrait aussi s'entraîner. Elle prit entre ses bras l'urne de l'armure sacrée. La constellation était gravée en relief dans le métal. D'un autre côté de l'urne, une représentation du monstre lui-même. Et d'un autre côté encore, « Chimère », en Grec. Son nom.

La Chimère était la constellation de Talya, son identité, sa vie. « Talya » n'était qu'un sobriquet. Personne ne l'avait baptisée ainsi, sinon elle-même. Le nom de Khimaira, c'était la Déesse qui l'en avait qualifiée.

Avec quelques affaires entassées sur le seuil, Talya sortit dans l'air du matin. Elle aurait pu ressentir la douceur de cet air, la caresse du soleil, mais l'heure était aux souvenirs.

Le nom de Talya, se rappela-t-elle, n'était pas à proprement parlé un nom. Une suite de syllabes sans étymologie aucune inventée par une de ses amies chevalier, le matin même de son arrivée au sanctuaire. Elle sourit en repensant à cette scène, qui en plus de sceller leur amitié, l'avait symboliquement baptisée et ainsi elle avait pu naitre à nouveau au monde de la chevalerie.

Elle était arrivée très jeune au sanctuaire, ne sachant rien de ce qui l'attendait. Et sachant encore moins le racisme qui y régnait. Talya était tout sauf Grecque, mais elle était blanche, et pourrait passer pour telle avec un nom moins exotique – Marine l'avait mise en garde. Talya ne savait pas quoi faire, elle répondait à peine, Marine se mis à lui citer tous les prénoms qu'elle connaissait, très vite, comme si quelqu'un pouvait surgir d'un instant l'autre et saisir d'un seul regard Talya et ses origines lapones et que sa réputation aurait déjà fait le tour du domaine en passant deux fois par chaque maison du Zodiaque avant qu'on ait eu le temps de dire « jus d'airelles ».

Comme aucun ne lui plut, elle lui demanda d'en inventer un, et il en fut adjugé de Talya. Son premier nom, quand elle y pensait, ne lui apparaissait que comme inéluctablement mêler au paysage blanc qui avait vu l'aurore de sa vie, dans une petite communauté nomade de Laponie. Julkinien Severeigh tyhia2, « Bête noire sur neige blanche ».

Mais celle-ci avait disparu, et celle qui se donnerait bientôt toute entière à Athéna en personne, était le chevalier du signe de la Chimère. Elle était prête, avec toutes ses cicatrices, toute son ignominie de monstre, elle serait bientôt au Japon.

1 Et oui, Ô lecteur, je suis aussi fan de Batman.

2 Je ne connais pas cette langue, j'ai complètement inventé.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 2 : La Neige et la bête.**

Cela faisait peu de nuits que Talya passait entre les murs du quartier général japonais. Mais déjà, la nature d'une partie de ses activités avait radicalement changé. Elle se trouvait à présent penchée sur une carte, assise à une table, sur une chaise. Là, avec sa carte. Et son crayon dans la main. Il lui semblait que n'importe qui la voyant ainsi serait capable de percevoir instantanément tout le ridicule du tableau. Toute sérieuse sur sa lecture, avec son petit crayon prétentieux dans la main comme si il y avait la moindre chance qu'elle en fasse quoi que ce soit de pertinent dans un avenir proche.

Talya n'était pas une spécialiste de l'étude des cartes. Ou du moins ni elle-même ne personne de sa connaissance n'aurait compté sur ses talents de stratège en cas d'urgence. En tous cas, jusqu'à ce qu'un évènement de la veille ait fait d'elle la préposée aux cartes.

Talya avait rencontré Athéna. Bien sûr, ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle se trouvait en présence de sa présente incarnation, mais son arrivé au Japon avait été pour elle la véritable occasion de lui montrer ton son respect et de lui jurer fidélité, avec les chevaliers de bronze pour témoins. La scène avait assurément été très émouvante, et sans doute troublée par tant d'émoi, elle jugea bon le soir même d'intervenir durant une réunion stratégique.

Ils étaient en possession d'une carte du sanctuaire sous-marin. Comment, Talya n'en savait rien. En revanche, elle avait immédiatement su comment y pénétrer à moindre risque. Il n'était pas dans sa nature de donner son avis autour d'une table ou elle était invitée pour la première fois, et en si bonne compagnie. Elle avait laissé ses compagnons d'arme réfléchir un moment, tous penchés sur la carte tels qu'elle-même l'était à ce moment, ils avaient émis divers hypothèses. Pour finir, cela lui sembla bête. Et bête qu'elle était, elle ouvrit grand son bec, et sans doute aurait-elle laissé tomber sa proie si il en avait été question puisque, hé, préposée aux cartes… Franchement.

Par le côté est.

Ils plissèrent tous les yeux, se penchèrent à nouveau sur la carte, l'évidence les frappa et en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour dire « Harengs au vinaigre » elle était préposée aux cartes.

Evidemment, l'essentiel de son quotidien ne tenait pas à l'élaboration de ce point stratégique. Les chevaliers de bronze et elle s'entrainaient d'arrache-pied. Tant et si bien que cette expression avait failli devenir littérale pour le chevalier du Cygne. Talya ne ménageait pas ses compagnons à l'entrainement. Bref.

Elle avait aussi eu la joie d'apprendre à mieux les connaitre. Et la meilleure façon que Talya connaissait aux chevaliers pour faire connaissance était l'inspection réciproque des cicatrices. Elle n'était pas pudique, loin s'en faut, et chacune de ses cicatrices, comme chacune des leurs, racontait une histoire, un combat, une victoire. C'est grâce à la cicatrice sur la poitrine de Yoga qu'elle savait qu'elle n'était pas la seule à avoir intégré le groupe après avoir purement et simplement essayé de les supprimer. Talya faisait partie intégrante du sanctuaire, elle et lui vivait en interdépendance, comme un organe et son organisme. Elle avait toujours suivi les ordres, jusque dans les dernières folies de Saga. En plus des ordres, elle avait eu des comptes personnels à régler avec eux. Enfin, avec l'un d'eux en particulier.

L'armure de la Chimère n'était pas une armure de Bronze. La pièce maitresse des armures noires avait été réhabilitée car le maître de Talya, Phélis de la Chimère, s'en était montré digne avant elle. Ni Phélis ni l'armure n'avaient demeuré sur l'île de la Reine Morte, mais Talya était le chef légitime des chevaliers noirs. Ikki lui avait pris ses hommes et les avait tous fait tuer.

Elle connaissait assez bien les circonstances de leur mort pour ne pas tenir les autres chevaliers pour responsables. Elle voulut affronter le Phénix en combat singulier.

Bien sûr, ils voulurent protéger leur ami, si bien que lorsque Talya leva son point griffu, la chaine nébulaire l'entrava. Mais les pouvoir de la chimère vont bien au-delà de la simple atteinte physique. La bête à six yeux, synonyme de cauchemar et d'illusion, pénétra profondément dans l'esprit d'Andromède et le convainquit non seulement de libérer son ennemi, mais de neutraliser ses alliés. Elle parvint à le garder parfaitement conscient, sans toutefois que ses actes n'obéisse à sa volonté. Non seulement il faisait le contraire de ce qu'il devait, mais aussi le contraire de ce que le trait le plus cardinal de sa personnalité exigeait de lui, à savoir protéger ceux qu'il aime. Elle le voyait, effondré de commettre un tel acte, et fut très fière de son coup de génie.

Andromède pleurait en arrière-fond des menaces que Talya adressa au Phénix. Puis, il pleura plus fort, elle l'injuria, et, que ses cicatrices en témoignent lors des séances d'inspection post-entrainement futures, elle s'en mordit les doigts.

Ikki connaissait la chimère de réputation. Une bête monstrueuse, dont celui qui porte l'armure maitrise l'art de pénétrer au plus profond de l'âme des hommes pour y faire naître les pires cauchemars. La chimère mythologique était aussi la cracheuse de feu, et si elle pouvait le cracher, elle n'avait sans doute pas à redouter de boire la tasse incandescente du « phénix volant », et comme elle n'aurait probablement pas peur non plus de l' « illusion du phénix », il innova.

Cette attaque n'avait pas de nom, mais en une seconde, Talya fut aveugle. Aveugle, avec l'intime conviction, inexplicable, d'une vie entière à passer dans le noir. Elle ne comprit pas, et cette conviction plus que tout l'étonnait car elle défiait toute logique, et elle céda à la panique. Elle fut horriblement battue et était percluse de douleur quand elle recouvra la vue quelques instants plus tard. Elle fut vite debout, mais le chevalier Phoenix lui avait fait ressentir la certitude absolue d'avoir perdu un de ses sens, et le pire était qu'elle n'avait pas du tout compris comment. Elle était complètement vulnérable à une autre attaque.

Le chevalier de la chimère ne portait pas de masque. La porteuse de l'armure noire, longtemps reniée par Athéna, ne s'était pas soumise à une telle convention depuis des siècles. De plus, ses attaques éminemment psychiques requéraient un contact visuel. Ses yeux, miroir de l'âme, grâce auquel la bête aux trois têtes et aux six yeux plonge inexorablement dans le subconscient de sa victime. C'est grâce à ça que Talya eu la conviction qu'elle devait éviter résolument le regard de son ennemi. Il fit l'erreur d'en paraitre contrarié une seule seconde et elle prit immédiatement l'avantage.

Elle combattait avec la certitude de servir la justice, depuis toujours. Et cela lui donnait des ailes ! La suite du combat fut épique. Talya lévita, en utilisant l'inertie pour clouer son ennemi sur place quelques secondes, juste assez longtemps pour que les blocs de pierre autour d'eux, dans la vallée, explosent tous. Quand il fut à nouveau libre, Ikki vit la grande Chimère de pierre se former devant lui, morceau par morceau, résultat de la destruction de leur environnement immédiat. Il eut un mal fou à en venir à bout. Puis il y eu du feu, des flammes, des éclats de pierres. Les chevaliers enchainés y étaient complètement vulnérables et criaient leur détresse et leur impuissance. Talya eu les hanches broyées. Elle fit l'énorme erreur de pirouetter aléatoirement dans le vide alors qu'elle tombait sur son ennemi lors d'une attaque déjà bien audacieuse, elle ralenti bien en dessous de mac1 et Ikki s'offrit le plaisir de l'humilier en la saisissant entre ses bras pour la broyer. Une fois les os en miettes, elle se trainât précipitamment loin de lui et il y eu un temps mort. Mais folle de rage, d'humiliation et de douleur, elle reprit l'avantage et bientôt tout son corps fondit comme une torpille aérienne droit sur la tête du chevalier, et le casque de l'armure de phénix n'y résista absolument pas.

Talya n'était pas cruelle, mais elle était dure. Quand elle fut en position de porter le coup fatal, elle l'aurait tué avec plaisir.

Mais, Andromède….

Celui-là même dont les pleurnicheries l'avait excédée au point de la mettre dans de sales draps. De celui-ci, soudainement, les plaintes l'interpelèrent. Elle tendit l'oreille. Manifestement, il répugnait à la violence, tout en portant une armure de chevalier. Cela lui sembla fondamentalement paradoxal. Elle fut forcée de ne pas l'envisager comme un vrai chevalier, le vis comme un garçon, un peu plus jeune qu'elle, placé sans doute dès son enfance entre les mains d'un maître dur comme tous les maîtres, et qui avait souffert milles morts pour devenir chevalier, comme elle. Comme elle, il avait subi adversité, rivalité, blessures, maltraitances. Et il se tenait aujourd'hui dans cette armure comme par hasard, rien de tout cela ne l'avait rendu cruel, ni même dur.

Elle comprit aussi que c'était son frère qu'elle était sur le point de tuer. Elle fut assez distraite pour ressentir soudain les cosmos des autres chevaliers autour d'elle. Et c'est cela qui acheva de la troubler. D'une seconde à l'autre, son emprise sur lui ne fut plus, car c'était lui qui entravait sa volonté de porter le coup fatal, et elle avait déjà perdu.

Ils avaient tous bien vu qu'elle avait hésité à tuer. Cela joua un rôle capital dans la confiance qu'ils lui porteraient par la suite. Mais en rentrant au sanctuaire, elle n'avait eu que la honte de s'être laissé berner.

C'est seulement plus tard, après que les évènements lui ai cent fois prouvé à quel point sa faiblesse n'en était pas une, qu'elle les rencontra à nouveau. Ils devinrent compagnons d'arme et Talya voua depuis lors à Shun un respect et une affection sans borne.

C'est pour ça qu'elle fut sincèrement désolée lorsque, alors qu'elle travaillait sur sa carte, en écoutant le bruit des conversations de ses amis quelque pas plus loin dans le salon, il s'approcha d'elle tout discret et lui demanda s'il pouvait faire quoi que ce soit pour lui être utile. Après un instant de réflexion, elle avait conscience que les discussions avait cessées, elle fut obligée de répondre « je ne vois pas comment, mon chou». Sur le moment, elle ne vit pas la condescendance de la formule. Le « mon chou » surtout, choqua, même si Shun lui-même ne parut pas s'en formaliser une seule seconde.

Les chevaliers de bronze appréciaient tous Talya, mais elle était plus proche de lui. Elle admirait sa pureté. « Bête noire sur neige blanche » se rappelait-elle. C'est juste. Toi la neige, moi, la bête.

Leur proximité lui était chère, mais elle était lucide à propos de ce que cela pouvait suggérer. De plus, Talya n'avait jamais certes été une amatrice éclairée en matière de narcissisme ou de comparaison avec des personnes du même sexe, mais elle voyait bien qu'elle faisait beaucoup plus que son âge. Malgré un physique avantageux, ses yeux en amande, ses traits fins, Talya avait une beauté assez neutre que les blessures physiques et mentales avaient alourdie de l'apparence des ans. Elle savait qu'ils avaient tous les deux à peu près le même âge, mais elle le paraissait indubitablement plus vieille. Un soir, au détour d'un couloir, elle n'avait surpris que des brides de conversations mais elle était convaincue que Ikki parlait d'elle lorsqu'elle l'avait entendu dire « … je n'hésiterais pas à lui régler ses problèmes…». Et le ton ne se voulait pas amical.

Talya n'avait pas de problème particulier, en dehors des bruits de couloirs. D'autant qu'elle n'était pas tout à fait sure de ce qu'il s'imaginait qu'elle pouvait bien vouloir à son frère. En revanche elle était certaine que la bête à trois têtes était parfaitement qualifiée pour régler à coup de griffes tous les problèmes de quiconque en emmétrait la demande. Qu'il me soupçonne, se disait-elle, mais s'il trahit injustement ma réputation, je ne me laisserais pas faire.

Malgré son assurance, le souvenir de ce soir-là restait amer à sa mémoire.

Shun ne soupçonnait rien de ce qu'on pensait d'elle, car sans doute il savait tout. Talya n'était pas dupe de son air enfantin et naïf qui lui donnait à l'occasion, il est vrai, l'air d'un parfait idiot. Simplement il n'avait pas l'air de s'en douter car cela n'affectait pas sa joie de vivre. La certitude de n'avoir rien à te reprocher, lui disait-elle. Quelle chance tu as ! Moi qui ai déjà tué tellement de monde !

Elle lui avait dit qu'elle avait quatorze ans, car l'idée seule qu'il puisse douter d'elle la dérangeait. Mais ça n'avait pas eu l'air de le surprendre. Il ne semblait rien craindre d'elle et était avec elle d'une parfaite sincérité. Elle l'en aima d'autant plus.

Plus les jours passaient, plus elle passait de temps et sa compagnie et plus il lui manifestait une amitié sincère. Seiya et Shiryu était ses amis, Yoga était son pote de vodka à la réglisse salée, mais elle trouvait qu'ils commençaient à l'accabler de regards un peu trop insistants à son goût, et bien qu'elle ne sut pas faire la part exacte des choses, elle se sentait soupçonnée. Un jour, à l'entrainement, Ikki lui péta purement et simplement la gueule sous prétexte d'un combat « sans contact », sans autres formes de procès. Elle en fut peinée (et endolorie) et certainement Shun lui-même le fut aussi car il voyait bien ce qui se passait.

Elle ne devait jamais savoir s'il obéissait à ses propres intentions ou à celles de son frère le lendemain lorsqu'il engagea la conversation.

Talya, je suis désolé pour ce qui s'est passé hier. Je te demande de pardonner à mon frère.

Elle grommelât aussi noblement qu'une jeune femme se tenant une poche de glace sur le siège est vraisemblablement en mesure de grommeler.

Je pense qu'il se fait du souci pour moi.

Grommèlement. Elle voyait venir la conversation gênante aussi grosse que les douze maisons du Zodiaque réunies.

Je crois que comme nous passons du temps ensemble, et que, comme tu es une fille…

Elle voulut l'interrompre immédiatement. Son ton trop naïf, qui pouvait laisser entendre qu'il n'avait aucune conviction particulière vis-à-vis des intentions de Talya, l'irritait.

Je suis vraiment désolée, c'est terriblement embarrassant, j'ai laissé planer une ambigüité dont je suis seule responsable, et je te prie de me pardonner.

Ce pourquoi elle priait surtout, sans trop y croire, c'était que ces seules excuses suffisent à mettre fin à la conversation. Elle ne parlait jamais d'amour, d'ailleurs ni l'amour ni la communication n'était son domaine de prédilection. De par l'existence qu'elle avait menée jusqu'à présent, sa principale compétence en matière de rapport sociaux résidait dans la reconnaissance de ses ennemis d'une part, et de ses alliés d'autre part. Peu d'êtres s'étaient jusqu'à présent écartés de ce schéma, binaire et efficace, ainsi que l'était l'entendement même de Talya. Non seulement la chevalerie l'avait privée de l'opportunité de lier des relations complexes, mais elles apparaissaient à Talya comme une distraction malvenue. A cet instant, elle était horriblement mal à l'aise, et même si cela lui aurait brisé le cœur, elle se dit qu'elle aurait préféré ne plus jamais croiser Shun plutôt que de se prendre un râteau franc de sa part.

- De quelle ambigüité tu parles ? Lui sourit-il.

- Je ne le voulais pas. Je ne savais pas. Je n'ai aucun talent pour communiquer avec d'autres êtres humains, je n'ai eu personne pour me guider dans ce domaine, j'ai pris un risque dès l'instant ou j'ai souhaité te fréquenter.

Au moment même où elle le dit, l'ambigüité lui sauta aux yeux et elle se maudit elle-même sur quatre-vingt-dix-neuf générations.

Mais il souriait de plus belle.

Pourquoi alors as-tu voulu me fréquenter ?

La naïveté de ses questions ressemblait à celle d'un enfant qui ne sait pas qu'il met les pieds dans le plat, mais elles les menaient inexorablement vers une zone dangereuse, un Triangle des Bermudes conversationnel ou Talya voyait déjà le navire de sa fierté et de sa réputation sombrer misérablement. Acculée comme elle l'était, elle pensa un instant qu'il n'y avait là guère d'ignorance, que Shun la manipulait allègrement et il lui apparut aussitôt que c'était bel et bien le cas, et qu'il la manipulait si bien qu'elle n'avait pas d'autre choix que de dire la vérité.

Je ne savais pas que cela allait mal tourner, que nos amis le prendrais si mal.

Il lui souriait encore. Elle eut soudain envie de lui faire confiance, et elle lui prit la main.

Je voulais passer du temps avec toi… Tu es mon noble, mon courageux chevalier. J'admire ta pureté, je l'envie de tout mon cœur.

Et de tout son cœur, elle souhaita ne pas le blesser.

Mais je n'ai pas d'amour du tout.

Mais il ne fut pas blessé, il lui souriait toujours, referma la main sur la sienne. En d'autre circonstances, elle aurait pu se formaliser que l'aveu de son indifférence le laisse si serein. Mais bien longtemps après que cette conversation ait eu lieu, elle se rappellera de ce moment comme de celui ou son ami lui apparut pour la première fois dans la grande lucidité qui le caractérise. Même si elle ne délimiterait jamais le rôle exact qu'il devait avoir dans le déroulement de l'histoire à suivre, elle devait comprendre plus tard que dès le départ, il en savait plus que ce qu'elle daigna lui dire ce jour-là. Car si elle eut un instant un urgent besoin de se confier, sa pudeur la reteint.

-Oui, ça je le sais.

- …Shun, je ne suis pas stupide. Je conçois que tu sois prêt à me croire sur parole, mais seuls tes doutes envers moi auraient pu te pousser à venir me m'interroger ainsi.

- Je t'assure que non. Mon frère a peut-être des doutes, mais je ne les partage pas. Et je sais que l'amour fini toujours par se trahir de lui-même.

- Non, sur ce point je crois que tu te trompes.

- Toi aussi tu te trahirais.

- Et si je ne me trahi pas ?

- Ça arrive toujours.

- Qu'est-ce que tu en sais ?

- Ça t'arrivera à toi.

- Qu'en sais-tu ?

Des bruits de pas retentir, on arrivait, il se leva.

- Je ferais en sorte !


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapitre 3 : La Fin de la paix.**

Dans les jours qui suivirent, Talya fut occupée. La nécessité de s'entrainer dur la rattrapa, et elle fut temporairement soulagée que les choses sérieuses viennent reprendre la place que l'oisiveté relative avait donnée aux distractions. Quand elle s'entrainait, elle avait la sensation d'être à sa juste place. Elle sorti de l'intimité de Shun d'une façon ostentatoire, du jour au lendemain. Mais elle lut dans les yeux de tout le monde la certitude qu'elle s'était fait rejetée, et en fut humiliée. Son opinion sur lui changea brusquement. Elle l'avait admiré pour sa noblesse, pour sa chevalerie. Elle pensait que rien ne pouvais le détourner de la bonne cause. Mais le souvenir de leur dernière conversation s'accompagnait pour elle de la brûlure âpre de la honte. A cause de lui, ce que les autres chevaliers pensaient d'elle n'avait rien d'enviable, et elle trouvait cela terriblement injuste. Elle ne pouvait pas non plus exclure que sa réputation fut salie aux yeux d'Athéna elle-même, et cette simple hypothèse lui ôtait jusqu'au sommeil. Tant qu'à Phénix, il lui inspirait une haine féroce. Elle désirait ardemment le surprendre à se moquer d'elle, le provoquer dans un combat singulier et se venger sur lui de ses griffes furieuses. Ses nerfs bouillaient la majorité du temps, elle devenait sauvage au combat et un si un observateur extérieur aurait vu que son ami Russe se faisait du souci pour elle, elle crut voir qu'il se moquait de son zèle.

L'impression d'avoir trahit les valeurs si chères à son cœur la rendait folle. Un jour elle croisa Shun par hasard et lui dis carrément que si son frère lui trouvait encore des problèmes qu'il souhaitait régler, elle l'attendrait de pied ferme sur le champ d'entrainement. Elle partit sans lui laisser le temps de répondre.

Les jours passèrent, les colères de Talya s'espacèrent. Elle gardait surtout une grande amertume. Elle tenait Phoenix pour responsable de sa déchéance, et Shun pour son principal témoin. Elle lui en voulait de n'avoir rien fait pour l'aider à garder sa dignité, mais surtout il avait tant changé dans sa tête qu'elle ne reconnaissait plus le noble et pur chevalier qui l'avait jadis préservé d'un meurtre odieux. Elle avait l'impression qu'il était mort.

Une nuit, elle se réveilla, calme et un peu triste. Elle voyait à quel point toutes les passions de ses derniers jours n'étaient que folie. Avec un peu de sérénité retrouvée, elle en profita pour se rendre sur le camp d'entrainement. L'air de la nuit était un délice, et les pensées de Talya allèrent pour la première fois depuis longtemps vers la chimère dont, recueillie, elle contempla la constellation.

Mais son répit ne dura pas. Une douleur aigue et inattendue lui fendit la cuisse et le ventre, et son esprit parti au galop. Elle imagina le pire pendant quelque instant et retira vivement de la plaie l'objet qui l'avait blessée. C'était une plume de Phoenix. Une voix rauque familière lui arriva d'un peu plus loin sur le champ.

- Serais-tu surpris de me voir, Chimère ? (il parlait délibérément d'elle au masculin). Te serais-tu imaginé que je suis homme à oublier facilement une provocation ? Sache que je réponds toujours quand on me provoque.

Talya fronça un instant les sourcils, mais elle fit le lien et se maudit cette fois-ci sur cent-dix-neuf générations. Plus une pour la route.

- Ikki, je ne cherche pas la guerre.

Elle pensa soudain amèrement à toute l'ironie de la situation : ils étaient censés être alliés, et parlaient de se faire la guerre.

- C'est trop tard pour te raviser ou pour avoir peur.

- Je n'ai pas peur et tu le sais.

- Tout comme tu n'avais pas peur de venir me provoquer en face…

Talya soupira ostensiblement, la paix aura été de courte durée.

- Je suis désolée. C'est un malentendu. Que ne peux-tu oublier cette histoire !

- Je ne sais pas pour qui te me prend, mais je ne suis pas amnésique. Si tu ne voulais pas m'affronter, il est trop tard. Je vais t'apprendre à me menacer! Protège ton honneur, chevalier, bas-toi !

Et Talya fut littéralement soufflée par l'explosion de feu. Elle alla s'écraser plusieurs dizaines de mettre plus loin. Avec son pauvre corps balayé sans résistance, s'envolait l'espoir que peut être elle avait été trop dure avec elle-même. Ikki semblait lui aussi la trouver lâche et stupide. Toute lâche qu'elle était, elle se releva.

- Va revêtir ton armure ! lui intima-t-il.

- Non.

- Tu veux donc mourir.

- Je ne veux pas me battre.

- Mais il est trop tard, car tu m'as provoqué.

- Tu ne m'inspire nulle haine.

- Tes sentiments ne m'intéressent guère.

Là encore, l'ambiguïté lui parut évidente. Elle eut le temps de ricaner avant d'être balayée à nouveau comme une poupée de chiffon. Et elle se blessa vraiment cette fois-ci, et se releva piteusement sous le regard indéchiffrable d'Ikki.

- Arrête ! cela n'a aucun sens. Nous ne devrions même pas en être là. Ce n'est pas pour régler nos petites querelles que doit brûler le cosmos, et ses armures n'ont pas été forgées pour servir des raisons personnelles. Tu me hais ? Très bien ! S'il en est ainsi, je n'apparaitrais plus devant toi.

- Tu t'égare dans tes raisonnements, Chimère. La haine n'est pas mon problème, et je ne vois rien de personnel à ce combat, je réponds simplement à ta provocation et tes raisons ne me sont pas connues.

Il s'apprêtait à l'attaquer encore, et elle éclata d'un rire un peu forcé pour l'interrompre.

- Alors, c'est que ton frère t'a mal transmis le message.

Elle attendit d'être bien sûre qu'il n'allait pas tenter de la roussir dans les prochaines secondes avant de poursuivre.

- Je t'ai entendu lorsque tu as dit à Seiya et les autres qui tu voulais me provoquer. Je n'écoute pas aux portes, Phoenix, mais je ne suis pas sourde et ton mépris à mon égard t'as poussé à ne pas même dissimuler ton offense, c'est en réponse à ce mépris que je t'ai défié. Mais maintenant, je vois toute la vacuité des sentiments nous opposent et je te conjure d'arrêter.

Elle fut soulagée de voir que cette intervention lui avait apparemment coupé l'envie de se battre. Ils se turent quelques instants et Talya pris conscience qu'elle était épuisée émotionnellement. Et par là même elle prit conscience qu'une telle chose était seulement possible.

- Mais de quoi me parles-tu ?

Comme elle souhaitait réellement que cette nuit prit fin, elle osa dire ce qui jusque-là était resté implicite.

- Tu voulais te battre avec moi, car tu pensais que j'aimais ton frère.

Il leva les yeux au ciel, avec l'air de dire « c'est plus compliqué que ça », et assurément ça l'étais, mais il lui concéda toutefois :

- C'est vrai. Je le pensais.

- Le penses-tu toujours ?

- Je ne sais pas, mais ça m'est égal.

- Non, c'est faux, tu étais en colère. Tu m'as provoquée ouvertement, tu t'en es pris à moi.

- C'est vrai.

- Qu'est ce qui a changé ? Tu n'en sais pas plus sur mes sentiments maintenant qu'à l'époque.

Il ne répondit pas, mais il lui sembla complètement pacifié. Il avait l'air pensif. Elle choisit cependant d'insister.

- Pourquoi te suis-je si odieuse ?

Elle ajouta même : Quel âge crois-tu que j'ai ?

Il ne répondit qu'à la deuxième question, sur un ton dont on entendait bien qu'il ne la comprenait pas – tu n'es qu'un enfant.

Elle en resta perplexe.

- Pourquoi m'en avoir voulu ?

- Allez, je n'ai plus envie de me battre. Et il faisait déjà demi-tour.

- Pourquoi ?!

Il fit un signe vague de la main, comme si la question ne faisait pas de sens.

Il ne se retournerait pas, et Talya savait qu'il en était fini de sa paix. Elle soupira de bonheur, alors que montait l'aube.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapitre 4 : La Chose étincelante.**

Le lendemain, tout lui semblait plus clair. Elle était profondément apaisée, mais n'était pas assez crédule pour croire que quoi ce se soit avait été réglé cette nuit. Elle ne voyait plus d'animosité dans les yeux de ses amis, cru même qu'il n'y en avait jamais eu. Quand elle vit à quel point ses impressions l'avaient trompée, elle renonça complètement à essayer d'interpréter sa conversation de la veille, et ne s'en porta pas plus mal. La nuit avait été courte, et le soir venu, elle s'endormi rapidement pour une bonne nuit de sommeil réparateur, mais remplis de songes.

Dans son rêve, il pleuvait. Il pleuvait de partout, l'eau cascadait sur tout son corps, et elle-même pleurait à chaudes larmes ou du moins elle le cru, tant tout dans ses impressions était empreint d'humidité. Elle ne se trouvait nulle part en particulier, mais cependant flottait dans son esprit, avec l'imprécision propre aux rêve, le souvenir de la façade est du domaine sous-marin vu sur la carte. Soudain, dans toute cette eau, quelque chose d'étincelant monta, et parla sans utiliser de mot, directement à l'esprit de Talya car dans son rêve ce n'était qu'elle qui se parlait à elle-même et il n'y a pour cela pas besoin de mots.

La chose étincelante lui fit voir les années passées au sanctuaire, et plus précisément la paix qui avait alors régné dans son âme. Elle avait suivi aveuglément les ordres de Saga devenu fou, et elle le regrettait mais à l'époque rien ne venait troubler la sérénité de son esprit. Dans son rêve il n'y avait pas de réel récit, pas d'histoire. Tout consistait en le souvenir de sa dévotion sans taches envers la Déesse. A l'époque, tout en elle était entier, son esprit était monolithique, d'un seul bloc. Elle ne souffrait ni doute ni dispersion, et c'est cela qui avait fait d'elle la parfaite machine à tuer, la terrible Talya « La Goule », qui n'hésitait jamais. Le chevalier et l'être humain ne faisait qu'un, jamais elle ne désirait quoi que ce soit qui fut contraire au devoir. Et là, sous la cascade de pluie onirique, elle prit d'un coup conscience de tous les changements moraux dont elle avait récemment fait l'objet, une transformation si progressive, si sournoise, qu'elle avait en quelque sorte échappée à sa vigilance, comme un glissement de terrain très lent. Depuis deux semaines qu'elle était au Japon, il lui apparut soudain que c'était comme si une deuxième personne était née en elle, comme si le chevalier parfaitement dévoué devait dorénavant cohabiter avec quelqu'un d'autre, quelqu'un qui vivait d'autres valeurs, d'autres amours. De cette autre venait l'altérité, la discordance. Elle ne pouvait demeurer. Si Talya voulait être à nouveau être toute entière à Athéna, cet autre disparaitrait avec ce qui l'avait fait naitre.

Talya fut très troublée à son réveil, d'autant que le bruit de la pluie battante contre les carreaux de la fenêtre faisant écho à son rêve lui fit un instant douter qu'elle fut bien réveillée. C'était la première fois qu'elle faisait ce genre de rêve. Celui-ci ne lui rappelait rien de ce qu'elle avait vu ou fait récemment, et de plus, il ne s'y passait à proprement parler rien. Juste une présence et une voix qu'elle n'arrivait pas à démêler de ses propres réflexions oniriques. Mais elle se leva vite, fut accaparée par ses activités et son rêve, comme bien des rêves, avait comme crevé dans la lumière du matin et perdit de sa substance tout au long de la journée si bien que le soir, elle ne se rappelait de rien.

Le jour qui suivi, Talya sorti le matin avec la ferme attention d'aller nager. En matière d'entrainement, elle était partisante des sports de fond et le lac artificiel sur le domaine de la fondation faisait, à vue de pied, trois kilomètre de large et nager un aller-retour lui semblait parfait pour un entrainement matinal.

Il pleuvait des cordes, mais cela ne lui faisait rien, et l'eau glacée de janvier la vivifia. Du temps où elle vivait avec son maitre, elle nageait dix kilomètres par jour, et cela peu importe le froid, les blessures et la maladie. Phélis de la Chimère n'avait jamais été du genre à se laisser apitoyer, même si Talya eu du reconnaitre qu'il lui était arrivé d'exercer quelques performances assez convaincantes dans le domaine.

Mais ce jour-là, alors qu'elle pénétrait petit à petit dans l'eau, elle ne fut parcourue que par de bons souvenirs. Lorsqu'elle commença à nager, il lui semblait que l'eau s'ouvrait devant elle à sa demande tant elle la fendait avec aisance et tant ses mouvements étaient harmonieux. Talya était très puissante et pouvait nager très vite, et pourtant l'eau se contentait de s'ouvrir devant elle et de se refermer derrière elle, encore et encore, sans que jamais la surface du lac dans la globalité ne fut altéré par sa présence. Chacun de ses mouvements dans l'eau se répercutait en une série de vague qui s'amenuisait et mourait, et la surface était plate et pure à nouveau, et de sa présence elle ne conservait nulle agitation. Evidemment, rien de toutes ses impressions ne furent formulées aussi clairement par Talya, mais dans son esprit aiguisé mais simple de guerrière, elle ressenti profondément qu'elle enviait la pureté et la tranquillité du lac, qu'il faisait écho à sa propre âme, essentiellement non-paisible.

Quelques centaines de mètres plus loin, elle ressenti un certain engourdissement dans tout le corps. Ce sentiment de lassitude, familier de quiconque pratique un exercice physique, se produisit ce jour-là étonnamment précocement chez Talya. Elle y appliqua le seul remède qu'elle connaissait : continuer de plus belle. Mais ce sentiment ne passa pas comme il aurait dû, au contraire elle senti très bientôt ses muscles devenir rigides, et sa vue se troubla un peu alors qu'elle continuait vaille que vaille à nager. Elle était au beau milieu du lac et elle n'avait aucune prise en vue, elle ne pouvait pas s'arrêter de nager. Cette réalisation la fit rire jaune alors que tout son corps devenait insensible, et ses mouvement raides et approximatifs comme ceux d'un arthritique. Elle sorti alors sa main de l'eau, et la naissance de ses ongles devenus noirs la forcèrent à accepter ce que, depuis plusieurs minutes, elle refusait de reconnaitre. Comment cela avait-il pu arriver ? Elle ne formulait toujours aucune réponse alors que, sans pouvoir déplier les bras, elle se tortillait dans l'eau comme un serpent de mer en fin de vie pour atteindre une grosse branche flottante et alors son esprit s'abîma dans l'inconscience.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapitre 5 : La Digitale pourpre.**

- Haaa, Hyoga, comment c'est possible une chose pareille ?

Le chevalier du Cygne était jusqu'au hanches dans l'eau froide de janvier, et déjà on pouvait voir sa peau bleuir un peu, quelques centimètre au-dessus de la surface. Il avait l'habitude de se baigner dans des eaux plus froides, mais les six degrés du lac n'avaient pour lui rien d'un sauna.

- Si tu veux Seiya, je te propose de venir ici, comme ça je te balance là-dedans et tu verras de tes propres yeux comment c'est possible une chose pareille.

Talya avait disparue depuis le matin, et lorsque les chevaliers étaient arrivés à la conclusion qu'elle était probablement encore dans le lac, il avait senti sans surprise tous les regards se poser sur lui.

- T'as forcément un truc…

- Absolument.

- Et lequel ?

- Ne pas s'imaginer un seul instant que cela puisse devenir supportable.

Après ces sages paroles, il abrégea ses souffrances en plongeant directement et en entier dans le lac. Le bruit de l'eau s'engouffrant brusquement dans ses oreilles ne fut pas assez assourdissant pour couvrir le tressaillement outré de Seiya qui s'imaginait surement en train de plonger ainsi dans l'eau froide.

Les recherches ne furent pas une sinécure. Non que nager quelques kilomètres ne lui pose un problème fondamental, mais il ne pouvait pas non plus bondir hors de l'eau comme un dauphin (quoique si, en réalité, il aurait pu, mais Seiya et Shun l'observaient encore probablement depuis la berge, et il ne ressentait pas un besoin impérieux d'avoir l'air con à ce point-là.) et de par ce fait il ne pouvait pas voir de loin l'endroit où Talya pouvait flotter à la dérive. 1Au bout d'un certain temps, il fut forcé de reconnaitre qu'elle n'était peut-être tout simplement plus à la surface du lac, mais qu'elle s'était noyée, et cette hypothèse l'effraya si bien qu'il fut tout de même un peu soulagé de la retrouver flottante sur son tronc, inconsciente, la peau bleuie de froid et toutes veines noircies par le poison.

-Talya ! Mon amie ! Tiens bon je t'en supplie !

Si sa remarque manque un peu d'originalité, le lecteur conviendra sans peine que la perspective d'avoir non plus un, mais deux cadavres d'êtres chers à visiter régulièrement sous des eaux glacées n'était pas exactement le rêve de tout un chacun.

Mais Talya tenait bel et bien bon. Quand il la ramena sur la berge, avec Seiya et Shun qui l'attendaient, elle reprit même conscience quelques secondes. Juste le temps d'ouvrir les yeux, de remarquer qu'Ikki n'était pas venu et de le refermer pour sombrer de plus belle.

L'investigation la plus simple, associée au diagnostic des médecins, permis de déterminer sans doutes possibles que Talya avait été empoisonnée par de l'extrait de digitale pourpre. 2Cela jeta un grand trouble parmi les chevaliers car il s'agissait de son propre poison. Depuis qu'elle avait reçu son armure Talya cueillait régulièrement cette jolie fleur, non pas pour sa beauté mais car elle pouvait facilement en extraire un poison dont elle enduisait les griffes dont était pourvue l'armure de la Chimère. Le poison était virulent, mais heureusement elle était régulièrement en contact avec le produit depuis longtemps et y était donc moins sensible que la moyenne, si bien qu'elle fut vite sur pied.

Pour ce qui était de l'identité de celui qui avait retourné sa propre arme contre la Chimère, le mystère restait entier. Sa réserve de fleurs séchées, et un petit flacon contenant leur essence avaient bel et bien disparus sans explication de sa chambre, mais toujours était-il que cela ne faisait le moindre sens dans l'esprit de personne tant les incohérences d'une telle tentative était nombreuses.

Le poison de la digitale pourpre est mortel à très haute dose, mais seulement gênant à dose plus faible. De plus Talya était a priori la personne la plus qualifiée pour y être immunisée, ou en tout cas pour en reconnaitre rapidement les effets. De plus, elle aurait pu s'alarmer en voyant que ses réserves avaient disparues. Ils discutèrent ensemble longuement de l'affaire, et au final il leur sembla que l'empoisonneur était soit quelqu'un qui voulait juste rendre Talya malade, par vengeance sans doute, ou bien un parfait idiot.

-Peu importe qui il est, ce type est assez stupide pour attaquer Talya avec son propre poison, parmi tous ceux qu'il aurait pu se procurer. Non vraiment, j'ai du mal à le voir comme une véritable menace – sauf ton respect Talya.

Talya avait répondu à Seiya que son respect était sauf, mais que ce qui l'inquiétait par-dessus tout était que quelqu'un avait pu pénétrer assez profondément dans le manoir, et même qu'on l'avait laissé farfouillé sans l'inquiéter ou pire, qu'il connaissait déjà l'emplacement de sa chambre.

- Le lieu de résidence d'Athéna n'est plus aussi sur qu'il l'aurait dû, et si ce parfait crétin a pu pénétrer aussi avant dans la maison, je suis bien contente en vérité qu'il s'en soit pris à moi…Imaginez un instant que quelqu'un qui qui ne soit pas du tout idiot, et mal intentionné, en fasse autant ?

Le silence s'installa alors. Sans doute les chevaliers de bronze étaient-ils en train d'imaginer le pire comme Talya leur avait suggéré. Toujours est-il que le soir même, elle fit à nouveau un rêve troublant.

Ce rêve n'avait rien de commun avec celui de la dernière fois (en dehors du fait d'être troublant, mais ça c'est écrit à la ligne d'avant alors faites un effort vous aussi). En fait, ce n'était que le ressassement du souvenir de la nuit ou elle avait échappé de peu à son combat contre Phénix. Elle le revit à quelques mètres d'elle, un peu plus haut qu'elle, uniquement éclairé par la lumière de la lune. Elle revécu surtout l'impression de ses intentions hostiles, de ne pas pouvoir échapper au combat. La douleur quand il l'avait terrassée à deux reprise alors qu'elle ne faisait rien pour se défendre. L'impression d'être prise au piège, acculée par son propre allié. Dans son délire, il lui sembla qu'un mur invisible s'était dressé derrière son dos, un champ de force qui l'empêchait de fuir tandis qu'une autre force, plus subtile, l'empêchait de répliquer à ses attaques. Le rêve se termina par un ressassement infini de la dernière phrase qu'il lui avait dite cette nuit-là « Aller, je n'ai plus envie de me battre. » se répétait dans sa tête, même encore après qu'elle se soit réveillée.

Quelques minutes après avoir ouvert les yeux, elle considéra le rêve qu'elle venait de faire avec stupeur. Rien, absolument rien, ne constituait une piste pour retrouver son agresseur. Alors que le manoir était bardé de caméras de sécurité.

- En fait, dit-elle finalement, à haute voix, rien ne montrer que mon empoisonneur venait de l'extérieur.

Pour les chevaliers de bronze, il était un principe intangible et implicite qui les poussait à se faire une confiance aveugle les uns aux autres. Mais le souvenir du renoncement brusque et inexpliqué d'Ikki à combattre, en plus de l'absence des preuves matérielles, semblaient coïncider, il est vrai, assez mal.

A bien y réfléchir, Talya n'avait même pas vraiment repensé à cette nuit-là. Maintenant qu'elle y revenait, il lui semblait qu'elle avait vaguement considéré qu'il avait juste renoncé à la combattre en se rendant compte que c'était lui qui avait fait le premier pas dans ce sens, et non pas elle. Cela lui semblait logique dans un certain sens, ou plutôt lui aurait semblé logique s'il n'avait pas aussi lourdement insisté sur l'importance de répondre à toute provocation. Cependant, elle se méfiait de sa paranoïa, et en retournant cette soirée dans sa tête, ce qui l'outrait par-dessus tout était d'avoir pu le laisser s'en tirer sans plus d'explications.

Il l'avait soupçonnée, l'avait blessée volontairement, avait salie sa réputation. En se rappelant à quel point elle en avait souffert, elle ne trouva surnaturel d'avoir si facilement renoncé à toute rancœur. Elle reprit le court de sa vie, mais son cœur était à l'égard d'Ikki plein de doutes et de colère.

...

1 J'ai réalisé après que c'est complètement con puisque bien sur la surface du lac est plane ^^ mais on va dire que y'avait du brouillard.

2 C'est une fleur assez commune, toxique, voire mortelle pour les animaux et les gens. Pour ce qui est des symptômes précis de l'empoisonnement, j'ai inventé.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapitre 6 : De l'Incohérence des rêves.**

Quelques jours plus tard, Talya rêva à nouveau. C'était seulement bien plus tard qu'elle devrait comprendre à quel point ce rêve-ci différait fondamentalement des autres rêves qu'elle avait faits pendant cette période.

Elle marchait dans les couloirs du manoir, dans l'obscurité totale. D'ordinaire, Talya était assez nyctalope, mais pas cette nuit. Elle marchait les bras tendus, cherchant à tâtons aussitôt qu'elle ne ressentait plus la guidance salvatrice du mur froid. Puis elle senti un contact extraordinaire sur ses hanches, celui de mains dure et rude directement sur sa peau, et ce contact la fit frémir avec l'immédiateté de l'érotisme irréfléchi, brut, rustique, propre au rêve. Elle se retourna pour apercevoir Phénix dans le noir. Immédiatement, il colla son corps durement et sans égards contre le sien. Dans un enchaînement logique bancal, typique des délires nocturnes, ils furent couchés l'instant d'après sur une surface confortable, comme si l'espace et le temps qui les séparaient de la porte, de la chambre, d'une intimité pudique, était résiliés par une ellipse. Il ne lui dit aucune parole, elle n'en fit pas plus, seul subsistait le désir fou d'être pénétrée par lui, rendu réel par le rêve. Sa propre excitation, dans et hors du rêve, était disproportionnée par rapport à son plaisir. La virtualité du rêve ne la frustrait pas, elle réalisait le fantasme jusque-là totalement inavoué, tabou, enfoui dans les profondeurs de son âme complexe, de ne servir qu'à son plaisir. Sur tout le rêve, illogique et décousu, flottait l'impression souveraine d'être le réceptacle de tout son plaisir égoïste, de sentir en elle-même les jets finaux de sa délivrance.

A la seconde même où elle ouvrit les yeux, son esprit n'était déjà plus embrumé par aucun reste de sommeil. Au contraire, elle fut immédiatement lucide et s'élança pour se livrer à son désespoir et à sa frustration et elle se retourna théâtralement dans son lit pour tomber nez à nez avec Ikki. Encore.

- Bonjour

Elle fut moins abasourdie qu'elle n'aurait dû.

- Bonjour

- Tu as l'air d'avoir dormi.

- Ça se voit tant que ça ?

- Je veux dire, tu as l'air d'avoir bien dormi.

- …Merci.

Il y eu un silence, ou Talya, distraite de sa peine, ne cherche même pas à comprendre, se prélassant de l'absurdité sans fin de la situation. Il reprit la parole.

- Tu sais ce que je crois ?

- Non ?

Alors, couché dans son lit, il se redressa sur son coude plié, le regarda d'en haut elle qui était couchée, vulnérable, elle qui ne comprenait pas, et il eut un sourire cruel.

- Je crois que c'est toi qui m'as empoisonné.

- Quoi ? Mais non !

A aucun moment le fait que c'était elle et non pas lui qui avait subi un tel attenta ne lui revint à l'esprit.

- Et non seulement tu m'as empoisonné, en profitant lâchement de ma confiance aveugle, mais en plus tu avais l'intention de me tuer.

- Jamais de la vie ! Tu ne comprends pas…Jamais… Je…

Me il se redressa encore plus, et elle le vit se rapprocher d'elle qui était toujours si ridiculement à sa merci. Il avait une expression mauvaise et vengeresse sur le visage, une expression terrifiante, et se rapprochement dura et dura plus qu'il n'aurait dû, alors l'incohérence du rêve lui sauta aux yeux, et elle se réveilla à nouveau, seule et en larme, si seule.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapitre 7 : Un Chien errant.**

Le sanctuaire d'Athéna comprenait un certain nombre de règles, mais aucune ne touchait de près ou de loin aux relations sexuelles. Les législateurs avaient été assez perspicaces pour savoir que l'interdit menait généralement à la frustration, la frustration à la perversion, et la perversion au scandale. Et c'était cela qu'il s'agissait d'éviter avant tout. Globalement, les habitants du sanctuaire étaient libres de faire à peu près ce qu'ils voulaient du leur corps et du corps de qui que ce soit de consentant. Seul subsistait l'exigence souveraine de n'en point parler, de laisser la vie sexuelle pour ainsi dire au second plan, comme une distraction profitable mais éminemment secondaire par rapport à la tâche sacrée. Les histoires d'amour, bien que tolérées, était rares, car elles avaient tendance à accaparer l'esprit. Quiconque au sanctuaire parlait ne serait-ce qu'un peu plus que nécessaire de ses préoccupations physiques se faisait immédiatement mal voir, mais en revanche aucune pratique faite dans le respect et la discrétion n'était formellement proscrite. De plus, un fort héritage des habitudes des anciens grecs, doublé d'une peur bleue, et même bleue fluo de la part des rares femmes du sanctuaire vis-à-vis de la grossesse, faisaient que beaucoup de choses s'y passaient pour ainsi dire par derrière.

Cette politique, Talya l'avait toujours trouvée saine et intelligente. Personne n'avait de compte à rendre sur sa vie sexuelle, personne n'était forcé à quoi que ce soit, mais c'était un aspect de la vie qui n'avait pas sa place parmi les préoccupations importantes. Donc l'anonymat de chacun par rapport à ses pratiques intimes était garanti. Elle y avait d'ailleurs vite trouvé son compte.

Talya n'était pas très portée sur la chair. Moins encore sur l'amour, ou plutôt, son seul amour, son amour accaparant, total, transcendant, appartenait à la Déesse et à la Déesse seule. Mais elle était jeune et en pleine santé, elle était la seule femme à se promener sans masque, avait de jolis yeux, un joli corps ferme et fin, et une stérilité hérité d'un coup de griffe de China qui était de notoriété publique. Malgré tout ça, elle était trop occupée, trop dévouée pour céder à la proposition du premier venu. Mais les chevaliers d'or étaient charismatiques, nobles et forts, elle avait reçu quelques invitations, et elle avait vécu proche des maisons du verseau et du capricorne, et cela ne demandait pas plus de complications.

Elle avait entretenu quelques relations sexuelles somme toute assez cordiales avec ses deux amants. De ces relations, elle avait déduit que les chevaliers d'or en général n'avaient pas des relations sexuelles très régulièrement, mais étaient plutôt amateurs de longues nuits d'amour assez espacées dans le temps.

Ils pratiquaient un sexe sophistiqué, lent, long, voluptueux, dans des positions toujours recherchées et parfois acrobatiques. Evidemment, leur santé n'avait d'égal que leur vigueur et ils étaient capables de perpétrer l'acte six ou sept fois en une nuit, du coucher au lever du soleil. Le lendemain, leur jeune amante avait pu profiter de longs bains dans leurs termes privés, dans le calme, et de discussions aimables et enrichissantes, avant de retourner à la vie de tous les jours.

Bien sûr, il y avait aussi les cadeaux. Il ne serait pas venu à l'esprit de Talya de les interpréter autrement que ce qu'ils étaient : marques de respects et de fraternité, amicales mais dénotant toutefois d'une certaine distance. Il s'agissait la plupart du temps de cadeaux simples, mais assez chers. Grandes jarres de xérès doucereux, dans lesquelles Talya avait appris les chaleurs voluptueuses de l'alcool, comme un prolongement de la délicatesse de leurs ébats. De ces ivresses, elle avait gardé une grande faiblesse pour l'alcool.

Ce jour-là, alors qu'elle s'éveillait en même temps que le jour, dans l'aube grisâtre et pluvieuse, seule, triste, humide et humiliée, son vieil ami lui tendait les bras.

Le chevalier Phénix n'était pas, les Dieux lui en soient témoins, très porté sur la gente féminine. D'ailleurs il soupçonnait ses compagnons d'arme de n'être pas beaucoup plus avancés que lui dans le domaine. Il avait quelques doutes concernant Seiya, mais enfin son expérience ne pouvait vraisemblablement se borner qu'à quelques étreintes discrètes durant ou après ses années d'entrainement. Il avait aussi rencontré la fille avec laquelle était Shiryu, et il avait tout de suite vu qu'elle était le genre de personne à ne pas s'imaginer un seul instant qu'il fut envisageable pour un couple de passer à l'acte avant un mariage en bonne et due forme (ce dont le chevalier Dragon semblait d'ailleurs étonnamment bien s'accommoder). Hyoga n'avait jamais connu les femmes et Shun était le seul être au monde suffisamment innocent pour ne pas voir sa propre homosexualité. D'ailleurs certainement il n'y pensait pas, il n'y pensait jamais, se persuadait son frère, il ne regardait personne sous cet angle, jamais, cela ne lui ressemblait pas…

D'une manière générale, le déroulement de la vie des chevaliers de bronze avait rendu impossible ce type de rencontre. Ikki lui-même, qui pourtant était tout sauf prude, n'avait séjourné qu'une fois dans le lit d'une personne du sexe opposé.

Cela avait eu lieu peu après qu'il ait pris congé des autres, suite à sa première résurrection. Il avait erré, avait rencontré une fille pas trop bête, pas trop laide, une fille enfin avec laquelle il avait passé trois jours et deux nuits. Plus précisément, il avait passé la deuxième nuit à la retourner dans tous les sens dans le petit lit de son studio, et la troisième matinée à chercher des excuses pour la quitter définitivement tant son attachement soudain lui avait déplu, pour ne pas dire l'avait dégoûté.

Il l'avait traité de la mauvaise manière, et cela avant tout parce qu'il n'avait aucune idée de la manière dont il aurait dû la traiter. Il ne se rendait pas compte que la culture, la société auraient exigé de lui qu'il traitât les représentantes du sexe féminin d'une certaine façon, codifiée, entendue, réglée. D'une manière qu'il fallait dans une certaine mesure comprendre et maitriser. Et justement personne ne l'avait jamais guidé sur cette voix, il n'avait eu aucun accès à cet aspect-là de la vie. Cela lui avait été en quelque sorte dérobé par le court des évènements.

Au final, il percevait les femmes en général comme des êtres qui vivaient à part de lui, selon d'autres coutumes et d'autres habitudes qu'il ne comprenait pas et ne souhaitait nullement comprendre, mais qu'il respectait à sa manière. L'amour l'intéressait bien peu, et il gardait l'impression implicite mais tenace que les femmes étaient, moralement et physiquement, fragiles. Plus fragiles qu'il n'aurait dû pour que lui, avec toute sa force et toute sa brutalité, puisse les côtoyer de près.

Mis à part ce troupeau indistinct d'êtres fragiles et énigmatiques, il y avait Saori. Mais jamais de toute sa vie entière, jamais, jamais il ne l'aurait envisagée une seule seconde sous cet angle, même dans ses délires les plus absurdes. Et ce, pour tant de raisons qu'il serait trop ambitieux de vouloir les détailler ici.

A part Saori, il restait toutefois quelque chose, à savoir les femmes chevaliers. Elles n'étaient pas empreintes de ces fragilités qui lui rendaient la plupart des autres femmes à la fois inaccessibles et peu désirables. Elles vivaient plus ou moins selon les mêmes codes que lui, il existait une communication possible, une entente envisageable, comme si ils restaient différents mais toutefois sur une même longueur d'onde. Pour Ikki, qui se sentait fondamentalement différent de tout le monde et sur la même longueur d'onde que bien peu de gens, cela n'était déjà pas mal. Mais enfin des femmes chevaliers, il en connaissait bien peu, et qui pour la plupart avaient soit le désavantage d'être plus âgées, soit la tare encore plus insurpassable d'être plus ou moins amoureuse de Seiya, pour autant qu'il put en juger.

Toutes ses considérations, aussi complexes qu'elles puissent paraitre, n'occupaient son esprit que pour de courtes et intermittentes périodes, et de façon générale ce sujet était le cadet de ses soucis. Mais il était jeune, en pleine santé, et sa physionomie n'échappait pas à quelque préoccupation dont lui-même se serait au demeurant bien passé. Préoccupation qui, comme chez les plupart des garçons de son âge, se révélait parfois assez intense en prenante, tant et si bien que ce fourbis d'amantes possibles, au plutôt impossibles, lui revenait parfois à l'esprit bien malgré lui, comme des images parasites et envahissantes. Et du lot n'en sortait réellement qu'une seule.

Comme nous l'avons dit : il n'était guère pudique. S'il avait dû être parfaitement honnête, il aurait sans trop de mal reconnu qu'il lui était arrivé d'envisager Talya comme étant potentiellement susceptible d'accepter de lui prodiguer un peu d'amour physique. Pas étonnant, s'était-il dit, pas étonnant à ce compte-là qu'il l'eut regardée se rapprocher de son propre frère non sans une certaine rancœur, lui qui était si territorialiste et exclusif. Comment aurait-il pu réagir autrement ? Cela n'aurait-il pas relevé de la pure faiblesse de laisser celle qu'il convoitait se perdre avec un autre sans un regard pour lui ? Tout compte fait, se disait-il, rien n'était plus compréhensible, puisqu'il en allait pour ainsi dire de son honneur.

Il ne parvenait pas à oublier ce qu'il avait ressenti, alors qu'elle était venue pour se venger de lui, lorsqu'il l'avait tenue par les hanches pour la broyer. Dans ce geste excessivement théâtrale et violent. Ce sentiment de la sentir contre lui, palettante, vivante, et réduite à son bon vouloir… L'ivresse de ce souvenir, certains soirs, lui accablait encore les reins. Il avait vis-à-vis d'elle un sentiment purement physique d'une conquête raté, pas réalisée, pas encore conquise, mais encore plus ou moins possible, qu'il pouvait encore apercevoir d'autant qu'il la voyait tous les jours. Quand Shun l'avait rejetée, il avait ressenti l'allégresse d'une sorte de revanche sur elle, comme si elle l'avait humilié en ne s'intéressant pas à lui et qu'il était vengé qu'elle fut à son tour dédaignée. A cette époque, il n'avait pas encore aperçu Talya dans toute sa complexité et dans toutes ses contradictions. Ce serait le cas peu après, lorsqu'elle l'avait provoqué et avait finalement refusé de le combattre. Cette soirée jetait un mystère sur ses intentions à elle, et plus encore, sur ses propres sentiments. Mais le désir, simple et brut, s'affranchi aisément des entremêlements des intentions et des intrigues, et son envie était exacerbée de n'être jamais satisfaite, de sorte qu'il ne renonça pas à elle.

Tout cela faisait que, alors qu'il passait la nuit dans les couloirs du manoir pour se rendre aux cuisines, il fut fort surpris et à vrai dire, pas mécontent de l'y trouver.

Talya avait, au cours des précédentes heures, englouti toute la Vodka disponible sur, disons, la planète Terre. Elle tenait l'alcool comme six vieux maçons russes, mais tout de même, cela n'était pas rien. Assise seule sur le plan de travail, elle tanguait un peu, dodelinant de la tête, avec les paupières mi-closes qui oscillaient sur des yeux noirs comme deux tanks et brillants comme deux bijoux, humides d'ivresse. Talya se prélassait dans la douce étreinte de l'alcool. Il était comme une béquille, un réconfort qui soutenait son âme et lui tenait chaud, en paralysant les mauvaises parties de son esprit, les parties trop actives pour son propre bien. Et elle était là, elle le regardait qui venait d'entrer, sans surprise, confortablement installée dans son hébétude. Il s'approcha d'elle en cherchant d'abord quelque chose à lui dire pour engager la conversation, et lui dit finalement après l'avoir brièvement saluée.

- Pour être franc, je bien aise que nous ayons enterré la hache de guerre.

Talya buvait pour oublier. Et cela avait si bien marché qu'elle avait oublié ce pourquoi elle buvait, à savoir pour endormir sa rancœur folle contre lui. Elle hoqueta :

- Moi de même, mon cher ennemi.

Ce lapsus le fit sourire. En la regardant, il la trouvant soudain jolie dans ses vêtements courts et noirs. Il aimait bien que ses vêtements qui ne se rejoignaient pas, le haut s'arrêtant un peu sous la poitrine, laissait voir son ventre blanc et plat, ou l'on pouvait deviner la cicatrice qui l'avait pour toujours privée de descendance. Alors que cette idée de la stérilité de Talya lui traversa l'esprit, suggérée par sa tenue, elle lui sembla plus charmante encore. Il aima sa féminité, sa volute de cheveux noirs qui tombaient négligemment, décoiffée sur ses épaules, comme aussi ivre que sa maitresse. Et il aima tout son corps enfin, sa silhouette elle-même comme une volute, dessinée, harmonieuse, filiforme. Derrière ses yeux commençait à se former l'image de ce corps contre le sien, porteur de tant de délices et de volupté mais sans que pour autant il eut à faire constamment gaffe de ne pas la casser en morceaux.

Elle détacha langoureusement les yeux de lui, tourna sur elle-même avec un élan exagéré, glissant sur place pour se retourner vers le plan de travail, avec ses longs cheveux qui la suivaient fluidement dans son mouvement. Elle le senti s'approcher d'elle, dans son dos, s'arrêter plus près que la bienséance ne l'eut prescrit, juste avant qu'il n'entre en contact physique avec elle. Elle ne se retourna pas. Il avance la tête, lui dit à l'oreille :

- Viens dans mon lit.

Elle resta inerte, sans le regarder et sans se retourner.

- Couche avec moi.

Elle ne disait ni ne faisait rien.

- Si tu veux, je te paye.

Elle ne se retourna que plusieurs secondes plus tard. Ivre de colère, d'alcool, de rancœur, d'offense, ivre de tout à la fois. Avec ses dents serrées découvertes, le sang aux tempes, les yeux écarquillés, elle dit avec tant de verve qu'il crut un instant qu'elle allait lui cracher au visage.

- Tu n'es pas quelqu'un de bien.

C'était l'expression de son visage, plus que ses paroles (au demeurant assez sobres), qui lui fit deviner l'effet qu'avait eu sa proposition. Il répondit avec un détachement affecté.

- Tu m'en diras tant.

- J'aimerais mieux coucher avec un chien errant.

- Tu parles en connaissance de cause ? On pourrait croire que tu ne t'en es pas privée, espèce de trainée stérile.

- Pourrait croire ? Répétât-elle d'une voix blanche et coupante comme l'arme du même nom.

- Ta réputation te précède.

Il inventait complètement. Cette provocation était le seul résultat de sa colère contre elle et de son excitation.

- Tu mens.

- Non. Puis-je savoir sur quoi tu bases tes critères, pour autant que critères il y ait ? Pour être passé sous tant de monde, pour t'être intéressée à mon frère, mon petit frère qui n'est pas comme toi, qui est un ange à côté de toi, et du jour au lendemain t'offrir le luxe de rejeter un amant potentiel ? Tes ardeurs sont-elles donc aussi inconstantes que ta ferveur au combat ?

Il se moquait d'elle à cause de la nuit ou elle avait refusé de le combattre. La colère lui courait dans toutes les veines mais elle fut trop abasourdie pour répondre.

- Peut-être es-tu encore trop froissée de t'être faite rejetée ? Ou alors ai-je brisé la bête en toi en même temps que je te brisais les reins, jadis, en Grèce ?

Des émotions contradictoires rivalisaient de violence dans le cœur de Talya, elle sentit les pleurs monter inexorablement en elle comme un galop lointain. Elle voulut partir, mais il la prit par les hanches comme il l'avait fait en Grèce, et la retint en la tenant contre lui.

- Tu sais ce que je pense ?

- …

- Je pense que tu ne vaux pas plus que les autres chevaliers noirs qui m'obéissaient comme une meute de chiens à leur maitre. Vous autres, chevaliers noirs, êtes tous les mêmes. Vous n'étiez que le reflet des vrais chevaliers, mais vous avez pris l'habitude de vous considérer comme leur égal. Mais ce n'est qu'un leurre, toute ta petite comédie, le rôle de chevalier dévoué et pur que tu interprète chaque jour devant ta petite audience de naïfs n'est qu'un leurre. Eux peuvent confondre les étoiles du ciel avec celles qui se reflètent dans ton armure noire comme la nuit. Mais moi, Chimère, je t'ai vu passer de la domination de Saga à celle de Saori comme d'un amant à un autre. Tu n'as aucune dignité. Tu n'es bonne qu'à te soumettre.

Elle ne répondit pas tout de suite. Il avait toujours les mains sur les hanches, se tenait très proche d'elle. Il vit avec un certain dégout et une certaine surprise les larmes qui se formaient inéluctablement au coin des yeux de la jeune fille, et grossissaient, malgré qu'elle lutât contre elles, jusqu'à dévaler la pente de ses joues. Elle lui dit très doucement, très calmement, dans un murmure, pour qu'il ne puisse pas entendre les gros sanglots qui roulaient dans sa gorge et l'étouffaient :

- Mais c'est quoi ton problème ?

De rage, il la poussa loin de lui, vers la porte. Et de surprise elle boitilla quelque pas pour retrouver l'équilibre avant de relever la tête vers lui, et il s'oublia complètement :

- Qu'est-ce qu'il a de plus que moi ?! Pourquoi lui et pas moi ?! Espèce de pute ! Lui cria-t-il.

Talya s'étrangla dans un sanglot énorme, comme si elle avait avalé de travers une peine immense. Puis, elle resta figée, comme submergée par le poids de tout ce qu'elle venait d'entendre, avant de fondre purement et simplement en larmes, éclatant en pleurs mélodramatiques et théâtraux. Elle fit volte-face et parti des cuisines et claquant la porte à en faire craquer ses gonds, dans un geste non moins spectaculaire.

Ikki fut laissé seul, fumant de rage contre elle. Il avait conscience de ne pas avoir dit uniquement la vérité, mais il avait parlé tel qu'il pensait et ne regrettait pas un seul mot. Il rentra dans sa chambre après avoir eu la présence d'esprit de laisser à Talya quelques secondes d'avance pour être sûr de ne pas la croiser. Il ferma la porte à clés et se jeta habillé sur le lit. Sa rage se mêlait si intimement à son excitation qu'il lui suffit de quelques mouvements raides dans son poing serré pour souiller les draps de jets blancs obscènes. Il n'en fut aucunement soulagé. Finalement, il fut très malheureux. Il avait le sentiment d'être bafoué par Talya, d'être le seul à qui elle se refusait, et en même temps d'être celui qui la désirait le plus.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapitre 8 : La Bataille des Thermoplyne.

Talya, elle, était sortie bouleversée de la cuisine. Elle avait d'abord pensé à aller se jeter dans son lit comme le ferait Ikki quelques instants plus tard, mais elle fut prise de l'envie de prendre un bon bain pour se calmer.

Arrivée dans la vaste salle de bain, elle fit couler l'eau tandis qu'elle enlevait promptement ses vêtements, et vint dans la baignoire avant même qu'elle ait finie de se remplir, s'assit dans l'eau chaude qui montait.

L'eau la soulageait, et laisser ses larmes couler librement la soulageait. Il lui sembler trouver dans l'élément aquatique quelque chose de fondamentalement rassurant, qui aurait le pouvoir de l'absoudre de toutes les émotions trop violentes qui se battaient en duel dans sa tête. La seule purification possible.

La surface de l'eau flirtait dangereusement avec le rebord lorsqu'elle coupa le robinet. Complètement dégrisée par la conversation surréaliste qu'elle venait d'avoir, mais apaisée par le contact avec l'eau, elle se mit à réfléchir pour se rassurer. Elle craignait fort de s'être fait un ennemi, mais elle ne pensa pas qu'il aurait fallu accepter des avances dont elle ne voulait pas, et qui lui faisait horreur. Sa proposition de payer, surtout, l'injuriait. Mais elle ne voulut pas penser à ce qui la poussait à comprendre cette offre différemment des cadeaux de ses amoureux du sanctuaire. D'ailleurs elle ne souhaitait penser à rien de tout ça. Elle se réconforta et évoquant les relations amicales qu'elle avait nouées depuis son arrivée au Japon. Dans l'après-midi, son ami russe lui avait rendu une petite visite dans les cuisines.

Vers le milieu de l'après-midi, Talya que était déjà responsable de la disparition de la moitié des réserves mondiales de Vodka, tanguait dans les cuisines. Elle avait bu régulièrement depuis le matin et n'avait strictement rien fait de constructif. L'alcool agissait comme un garde-fou, elle se morfondait dans l'oisiveté mais la jugeait préférable à ce que son instinct non assoupi d'alcool l'aurait sans doute poussé à faire de sa journée. A un moment, Hyoga poussa la porte et entra dans la cuisine en s'exclamant :

- Tiens ! Le chevalier de la chimère qui sèche l'entrainement, et disparait pour aller picoler comme un pirate toute seule dans son coin. C'est ton ancienne condition de chevalier renié par Athéna qui te manque ?

- Je craque un jour tous les six mois, c'est pas souvent. ça fait que (elle compta un long moment sur ses doigts, en remuant muettement les lèvres) un cent-quatre-vingt ième du temps, et un cent-qutarevin….Quatrecen…. Un jour sur cent-quatre-vingt c'est pas beaucoup, alors a va me foutre la paix la volaille ?

- Je n'aime pas beaucoup qu'on me traite de volaille ! Tu as de la chance que je sois de bonne humeur aujourd'hui, contrairement à toi dit-il en venant s'assoir à côté d'elle. Il y eut un moment de silence pendant lequel il chercha une bouteille encore pleine à partager avec elle, et inspecta l'une après l'autre les négresses vides qui gisaient çà et là autour de Talya , avant de renoncer.

- Alors, tu te sens un peu seule ? demanda-t-il.

- Oui, admit-elle.

- Moi aussi je me sens seul parfois… Jamais eu de copain ni rien.

- Ha ? c'est plutôt les garçons, toi ?

- Oui, plutôt.

- C'est dommage.

Sa dernière affirmation tourna pesamment dans l'esprit embrumé de Talya pendant plusieurs secondes avant qu'elle ne réalise le malentendu.

- Heu, ce que je veux dire, c'est que c'est dommage que tu n'as pas de copain.

- Haha ! Oui c'est bien ce qu'il me semblait avoir compris ! Dit-il en éclatant de rire.

- Merci.

- De quoi ?

- D'être là.

- En toute franchise, j'étais surtout venu pour la vodka au goût de réglisse salée.

- Tout bu.

- Mais si je reste, c'est pour toi.

- Merci.

Le silence se fit à nouveau quelques secondes. Seulement troublé par les petits reniflements de Talya.

- Talya, puis-je te poser deux questions ?

- Haha, oui !

- Qu'est ce qui s'est passé entre toi et Shun ?

- Quelque chose me dit que tu as déjà une idée précise sur la question et que peut importe ma réponse, tu ne changeras pas d'avis.

- Et moi, quelque chose me dis que tu as une idée précise sur l'idée précise que je me fais de la question.

Après qu'elle eut plissés les yeux une seconde pour être sûr d'avoir bien compris :

- Vous pensez tous que je me suis faite rejetée, dit-elle avec un peu de honte, confession seulement permise par le relâchement de l'ivresse.

Après avoir considéré la question sérieusement, il lui répondit :

- Non, pas forcément… Contrairement à moi, Shun émane des arcs-en-ciel et des paillettes d'ici jusqu'en Grèce, alors votre rapprochement intime, là, et votre séparation soudaine, ça à fait drôle à tout le monde c'est sûr, mais personne n'a trop compris de quoi il retournait.

- Si tu veux tout savoir, Il était mon ami.

- Il ne l'es plus ? Vous vous êtes disputés ? C'est ça qui es bizarre surtout, parce que franchement s'engueuler avec Shun, sans blague…. Faut le faire.

- Laisse-le en dehors de ça.

- Tu n'as rien à lui reprocher?

- Mais personne n'a jamais rien eu à lui reprocher ! C'est Shun !

- Haha, oui tu as raison. Sourit-il. Il répéta lentement : C'est Shun, quoi.

- C'est son frère qui me cherche la guerre.

Hyoga ne réagit pas à cela. Comme si il le savait déjà, ou comme il s'en fichait. Ou plutôt comme si l'idée d'Ikki cherchant la guerre à quelqu'un, à n'importe qui, à à peu près tout le monde, lui était naturelle.

- Tu dois apprendre à l'accepter tel qu'il est. Il est tellement important pour nous tous.

- C'est le plus fort d'entre nous, dit-elle d'une voix plaintive, comme si elle le déplorait.

- Ce n'est pas ce que je veux dire. Mais c'est important qu'il soit là, c'est important que nous restions ensembles, soudés, liés les uns aux autres.

- Ah bon ? Dit Talya à qui cette idée était étrangère.

- S'il y a des conflits entre nous, cela causera notre perte. A tu déjà entendu l'histoire de le batailles des Thermopyles ?

- Non.

Alors le chevalier du Cygne se mis à raconter, et Talya l'écouta avec attention. Elle ne savait pas que le véritable sens de sa métaphore ne devait lui apparaitre que bien plus tard.

En l'an -480, une guerre opposa la Grèce à la Perce. La stratégie et le surnombre des Perces furent tels que les Grecs se retrouvèrent acculés, catastrophiquement peu nombreux, dans le défilé de Thermopyles. Le chef des Perses, Xerxès, était sûr de sa victoire et voulu humilier ses ennemis, de sorte qu'il leur laissa plusieurs jours pour fuir. Mais il sous-estimait le courage de Grecques. Et que crois-tu qu'il advint, Talya, quand le matin du cinquième jour, Xerxès envoya dix milles de ses hommes contre les trois cents grecs ?

- Je ne sais pas ?! dit-elle, suspendue à ses lèvres.

- Ils résistèrent héroïquement pendant trois longs jours.

- A trois cents contre dix mille ? Mais comment cela est-il seulement possible ?

- Les paramètres sont complexes. La nature du terrain notamment leur donnait l'avantage. Mais par-dessus tout, je crois que les Grecques ont pu si longtemps résister car ils ne se battaient pas pour les même raisons que les Perses.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

- Les soldats Perses étaient des soldats de métiers. Ils soutenaient la politique d'extension territoriale de leur roi pour gagner leur solde. Les soldats Grecs résistaient à une invasion, défendaient leur pays, leurs amis et tout ce qu'ils aimaient, ils savaient qu'ils étaient le dernier rempart entre l'ennemi et les êtres qui leur étaient chers.

- Tu crois qu'ils ont résisté parce qu'ils ne pouvaient pas accepter de laisser les Perses gagner ?

- Pas vraiment. Je crois qu'ils savaient bien qu'ils allaient tous mourir. Mais le sacrifice était la seule voie possible, et leur mort fut noble. Nous, chevalier de bronze, nous nous battons les uns pour les autres, et ça nous est égal de mourir car si nous ne le faisions pas alors notre vie n'aurait pas eu de sens. Nous avons vaincus des ennemis qui nous étaient supérieurs en force et en nombre, parce que nous ne nous battions pas avec indifférence, mais au nom de l'amour que nous nous portons les uns aux autres.

A ce moment-là, en paressant dans son bain, Talya se demanda si elle aurait été capable de sacrifier sa vie pour Phénix, lui qui lui avait déjà causé tant de mal. Mais la chaleur l'alangui et elle s'endormi.

Le lendemain, elle se réveilla dans l'eau froide et la lumière grise de l'aube pluvieuse. Les souvenirs de la veille s'évanouissaient déjà dans son esprit, seul planait dans sa tête malade le souvenir de la chose étincelante dont elle avait encore rêvé.

Quartes années en arrière, les griffes du tonnerre avaient emporté ses viscères, et avec elles, la possibilité même de ces générations futures qu'elle maudissait régulièrement et avec véhémence. Son ventre balafré, son sexe, elle-même, tout cela existait en vain, et pourtant persistait dans l'existence, sans qu'il n'y ait pour elle de descendance possible, comme une dégénérescence sans but. Sorte de mutation absurde, erreur de la nature vouée au néant par la sélection naturelle. Lorsque viendrait pour elle le temps de rejoindre Avalon et son panthéon de héros agonisants, lorsqu'elle redeviendrait poussière, rien ne subsistera pour conserver une trace. Rien ne restera pour témoigner. Nulle descendance n'affirmera par son existence même : « tu as été ». C'était l'éternité même qui lui avait été volée.

Seule, elle s'exclama à haute voix : « Que le chevalier de la chimère soit maudit sur quatre-vingt-dix-neuf générations ! ». Et la malédiction jetée à ces générations impossibles, imaginaires, qui n'héritaient rien d'elle sinon que d'être véritablement chimériques, la fit éclater d'un rire de folle. Son rire se répercutait sur les parois carrelées comme une polyphonie démente.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapitre 9 : Je serais toujours avec toi.**

Dans les jours qui suivirent, Talya apparu particulièrement sereine aux yeux des autres. En effet elle se livrait à son entrainement et aux différentes tâches du quotidien avec une patience sage et sans qu'aucun trouble ne semble l'agiter. Elle ne communiquait pas d'émotions, et comme elle parlait peu, Hyoga se fit du souci pour elle. Mais quand il l'interrogea, elle se contenta de lui sourire, ou plutôt de découvrir les dents sans que ses yeux ne reflètent de bienveillance particulière. Tant qu'à Ikki, il l'évitait soigneusement.

Un jour pourtant, alors qu'elle passait dans un couloir, elle passa devant la chambre ou il était avec son frère, sur le lit. Il était couché et avait les yeux fermés, bien qu'il eût l'air éveillé car il souriait légèrement. Il avait les bras croisés derrière la tête. Shun était penché sur lui, le tenait par le cou et lui disait : « Moi, quand je mourais, je ne reviendrais pas à la vie. Mais je serais toujours avec toi, je ne sais pas comment, mais je serais toujours avec toi. » Talya entendit mais elle passa sans s'arrêter.

Talya vécu durant cinq jours avec cette force calme, le soir du cinquième jour, elle entra sans frapper dans la chambre du chevalier Phénix.

A cette heure tardive, il n'était pas encore couché. En entrant, elle avait visiblement interrompu son déplacement d'un bout de la chambre à l'autre et il fit volte-face. Elle ferma la porte à clé sans un mot, pendant qu'il le regardait avec un air perplexe et légèrement vexé.

- J'ai réfléchis, dit-elle, je veux bien.

Sans montrer plus d'émotion, elle passa sa main dans son dos pour défaire à l'aveugle le lacet de son corsage, qu'elle laissa tomber en ajoutant froidement :

- Tu vaux mieux qu'un chien errant.

Pour rendre justice à la personne au demeurant intelligente qu'était Ikki, il aurait fallu préciser qu'il ne fut pas assez naïf pour prendre au pied de la lettre ce que disait Talya. Il percevait la tentative de manipulation, mais comme il l'avait savamment évitée depuis qu'elle avait changé d'attitude quelques jours auparavant, il ne sut pas lire correctement son étonnante invitation et son esprit s'égara en conjectures. Il crut – et c'est assez compréhensible- que Talya usait de psychologie inversée pour lui faire admettre sa rustrerie, qu'elle espérait, en lui jouant un numéro de femme fragile et humiliée, obtenir ainsi des excuses de sa part. A cela, il sourit intérieurement et choisi de pousser la jeune fille dans ses derniers retranchements, jusqu'à ce qu'elle avoue son subterfuge. Il n'avait en effet aucune intention de s'excuser.

Après une courte perplexité, il s'avança vers elle doucement, avec un air prédateur dans le regard. Il ne savait pas s'il était d'avantage curieux de savoir jusqu'où irait Talya, ou s'il était animé d'excitation pure et simple.

Sans rien lui dire, il vint sur elle et la prit dans ses bras. D'une main, il lui toucha les seins, la hanche, frôlant fébrilement la cicatrice qu'il y avait lui-même laissée. De l'autre main, il ouvrit son pantalon et sorti son sexe déjà durcissant.

Il ne fit rien pour l'embrasser. Elle, restait inerte, sans rien refuser et sans rien demander. Il continuait de se toucher tandis qu'elle restait bras ballants, et il commença à caresser l'entrée du sexe de Talya avec le plat de la main. Quelque secondes après, il y entra brusquement deux doigts et Talya tourna le regard vers le plafond, les lèvres pincées. Il saisit parfaitement ce geste involontaire, et dû d'ailleurs lui infliger ce traitement un certain temps pour que son corps commence à réagir naturellement à la stimulation, sans toutefois qu'elle-même ne manifeste le moindre plaisir. Au bout d'un moment, quand il se jugea suffisamment excité, il lui dit à l'oreille d'une voix tellement transfigurée par le désir qu'il se reconnu à peine.

- Ecarte les jambes.

- Non, attend !

- Quoi ?

- Déshabille-toi.

- Pourquoi faire ?

- J'ai envie.

Alors il haussa les épaules et s'extirpa promptement de ses vêtements, tandis qu'elle avançait vers le lit pour s'assoir au bord.

Il revint vers elle, alors qu'elle le scrutait. Il la poussa dans la largeur du lit, se mit sur elle, et la fit sienne avec brutalité.

L'humidité et l'étroitesse de Talya, combiner avec sa propre inexpérience, fit qu'au bout de quelques instants seulement il se mit à pousser des petits soupirs de confort à chaque coup de reins, et après quelques secondes il jouît en elle dans un grognement.

Après qu'il se soit allongée à côté d'elle, d'avantage essoufflé par l'émotion que par l'effort physique, elle se retourna et le regarda dans les yeux.

- Je suis content que tu sois venue.

- Moi aussi.

- Pourtant tu ne manifestais pas beaucoup d'enthousiasme.

- Cela te fait-il quelque chose ?

- Non, pas vraiment…

Elle commença à parcourir tout son corps, doucement, en passant le bout du doigt sur chaque cicatrice.

- J'ai bien cru que tu n'irais pas jusqu'au bout.

- Pourtant je suis restée.

- Pourquoi ?

- Tu l'as dit toi-même : pourquoi toi moins qu'un autre.

Il en resta d'autant plus perplexe. Serait-il finalement parvenu à briser l'égo de cette prétentieuse ?

- De quel combat cette cicatrice provient elle ? Te fait-elle toujours mal ?

- C'est le chevalier d'or de la vierge, Shaka, qui a complètement détruit mon armure durant la bataille du sanctuaire. Un éclat qui composait l'armure du phénix m'a coupé à cet endroit. Mais elle ne me fait pas souffrir pour autant qu'elle n'est pas malmenée.

- Mais c'est ton foi qui est juste sous cette cicatrice, et elle continue même jusqu'à la colonne vertébrale, n'est-ce pas ?

- Tu envisages une reconversion dans la médecine ?

Talya releva les yeux et paru soudain très embarrassée.

- C'est juste que… Avec les autres, on s'était montré nos cicatrices, après l'entrainement il y a quelques semaines. Et comme tu n'étais pas avec nous… Je trouve juste que c'est un bon moyen de bien se connaitre…

- On ne peut pas dire que tu manques d'originalité.

- Mais c'est que… Après ce qu'on… Après qu'on ait…

Il soupira et l'interrompit :

- J'ai eu des lésions internes suite à la blessure que tu dis, mais elle n'a pas atteint ma colonne. Celle-ci (il en désigna une qui l'entaillait verticalement au milieu de la poitrine) à failli me trancher l'aorte, mais elle est très bien refermée. En matière de cicatrice, la pire de toutes est sans conteste celle-là (il lui en désigna une autre, à peu près au niveau de l'aine) il y a une grosse artère la dessous qui a été tranchée à l'époque, et s'est mal ressoudée. Selon les médecins qui m'ont soigné, l'hémorragie menace au moindre mouvement brusque.

Après cet examen, il se retourna sur elle en souriant, et la pris dans ses bras avec une tendresse approximative.

- Alors comme ça, il se peut que ma santé t'intéresse ?

- Tu en doutais ? dit-elle.

Elle n'avait plus l'air aussi froid et distant qu'en arrivant, mais au contraire elle paraissait intimidée.

- Je ne savais pas une telle chose possible.

Il commença à lui caresser le ventre et l'intérieur de cuisse, en marmonnant comme pour lui-même :

- Je sais que je t'indiffère… Et pourtant, j'aimerais bien… Si tu voulais n'être avec aucun autre...

Il fut pris du désir de la posséder encore. Et elle-même sentait bien quelque chose qui durcissait contre sa cuisse pendant qu'il la tenait contre lui.

- Talya, répéta-t-il en expirant, je suis content que tu sois venue.

Et à nouveau, sa voix se fit plus grave.

- Mets-toi à quatre pattes.

Elle s'exécuta. Il ne prit la peine d'aucun préliminaire, car il savait que Talya serait déjà lubrifiée par son propre sperme. Une seconde fois, elle subit ses assauts.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapitre 10 : Un Morceau de ciel****.**

Talya se retrouva dans la même salle de bain où elle s'était réveillée quelques jours plus tôt. La nuit était sombre, elle dû allumer la lumière pour faire couler l'eau, et se laver machinalement, assise sur le rebord de la baignoire. L'intérieur de ses cuisses, la fente de son sexe, le bas de son dos, étaient couverts de sperme. Purifiée par l'eau froide, elle sorti dans le couloir, s'en alla prendre l'urne contenant son armure et sorti dans la nuit.

L'air froid lui caressa le visage, et se glissa, joueur, sous la masse noire de ses cheveux pour la décoiffer. Mais elle remit promptement ses cheveux en ordre, et attendit quelques minutes sans bouger que les lumières extérieures s'éteignent d'elles-mêmes. Elle mit son armure dans l'obscurité complète. C'était la nouvelle lune.

Tout habillée de ténèbres, elle était parfaitement dissimulée. Comme elle aurait pu se sentir soulagée ! Personne n'était là pour la voir, pour la juger ou l'évaluer, pour essayer de déceler en elle le moindre petit quelque chose de traitre. Elle était soustraite à tous les regards, toutes entière à la nuit. Et sujette à cet extraordinaire soulagement de sa vigilance pour la première fois depuis longtemps, elle choisit l'endroit idéal, et se tourna, dos aux étoiles.

L'armure de la chimère n'était pas faite de matériaux ordinaires. La substance qui la composait était l'apanage exclusif des Dieux qui l'avaient travaillée. Elle était si noire que seules les étoiles elles-mêmes perçaient son opacité. Elle était si lisse que, tournée ainsi vers le ciel nocturne, elle devenait elle-même un véritable morceau de ciel.

Talya était dos au chemin. Elle tourna toutes les parties de son corps non recouvertes par l'armure de façon à ce que celle-ci les cache. Elle opéra des changements de position subtiles, mis ses articulations dans un angle précis pour que les composante de l'armure soient en contacts les unes avec les autres, se soutiennent les unes les autres. Ainsi elle pouvait respirer librement, et laisser sa poitrine osciller pour ainsi dire à l'intérieur de l'armure sans que celle-ci ne bouge avec elle.

Phénix, pensa-t-elle, tu as la prétention de pouvoir discerner les étoiles dans le ciel de celles qui se reflètent dans mon armure noire. Nous verrons cela. Je t'attends. Tu peux mettre des heures à venir, et différer ainsi ton inextricable sors, je t'attendrais toujours. La chimère est une bête patiente qui sait guetter sa proie, et aucune attente ne me semble trop longue pour te faire connaitre la vraie chimère. Je suis Talya la Goule, et je ne pardonnerais pas, et n'hésiterais pas, je suis la main de ton destin.

Et Talya resta, cachée en pleine vue, devant le manoir de la fondation, se confondant parfaitement avec le ciel nocturne. Elle aurait attendu mille ans.

Mais ce ne fut pas nécessaire. Bientôt, Ikki sorti pour son entrainement nocturne. Elle l'avait entendu de loin. Il suivait le chemin, vint vers elle. Pas d'altérité dans ses pas, il ne l'a pas vue, il ne peut pas me voir. Mon cœur bat la chamade, calme-toi calme-toi, il n'est pas assez près. Plus près. Plus près. Surtout bien viser l'aine. Plus près. Tu es à moi, maintenant tu es à moi !

En effet, il ne vit rien venir. En une fraction de seconde, un morceau du ciel se détacha, et le chevalier de la chimère le frappa avec une vitesse tellement invraisemblable qu'on aurait dit qu'elle avait en quelque sorte enclenché la position d'attaque à partir de la position d'attente, sans passer par l'espace intermédiaire. Ils étaient face à face, elle tenait sa main comme une arme blanche enfoncée jusqu'au poignet à peu près à l'endroit de sa cicatrice, que le sang enrobait déjà visqueusement. Il laissa tomber sa bouche ouverte et s'échappa ainsi un flot de sang. En un instant il avait tout compris. Elle eut une envie folle de rire de lui, à la place de sa résolution calme montait désormais les cris polyphoniques d'une folie grandissante, galopante. Cruellement, elle retourna sa main dans la plaie, faisant pousser à son ennemi un cri plaintif.

Talya ? Pourquoi ?

Elle lui feula, avec une voix inconcevable, produisant des sons les uns après les autres à la manière de quelqu'un qui n'aurait appris à parler que théoriquement, sans accorder de sens aux sons. Cela lui ressemblait si peu qu'il sembla un instant à Ikki que Talya remuait les lèvres et que c'était quelqu'un d'autre qui lui parlait à travers sa poitrine.

Tu m'as blessée, trahie, humiliée, et tu t'imaginais avoir gagné ?! Tu vas apprendre le prix que payent ceux qui se moque de Talya La Goule ! Et tu serviras d'exemple car je garderais ta tête comme trophée !

Talya, reprend tes esprits !

Et il lui envoya un coup de poing avec une force si improbable qu'elle en fut surprise, et il la terrassa. Elle se releva à quelques mètres, le regarda et vit que sa blessure saignait extrêmement. Par la faille, de gros paquets de sang épais et sombres s'écrasaient sur l'herbe noire du parc. La chimère se releva prestement, mais déjà son ennemi prenait les devants.

Tu nage en plein délire, Chimère. Voici qui te fera peut-être retrouver un peu de bon sens : par l'illusion du phénix !

Talya, qui était en train de se relever, appuyer sur son coude, ne put rien faire et les ailles de la folie la balaya de nouveau.

Elle avait douze ans. Elle avait douze ans lorsque cela était arrivé. Les médecins avaient pris des gants pour le lui annoncer. Dans sa tête cela n'avait rien signifié d'autre qu'un genre de contraception infaillible et gratuit. Mais son maître, son maître qu'elle aimait de toute son âme, lui avait tenu ce discours :

Ce n'est pas ma pensée, mais je vais t'en faire pars, car tu l'entendras par d'autres, avec des mots plus durs encore sans doute. Comme tu le sais, la génération est le propre des femmes, mais certains confondent le propre d'un être et le but de son existence. De toi, qui es plus faible qu'un homme, ils diront que sans ta fertilité, tu es privée de ta raison d'être, ils te traiteront comme une absurdité, comme si c'était ton existence même qui était inutile et stérile. Enfin, comme si tu étais en dessous de la race humain.

Talya se souvenais de chacun de ces mots, gravés dans sa tête à la façon de la cicatrice indélébile qui lui barrait le corps.

Elle bouillait de rage : « Je ne suis pas plus faible ! »

Toute sa rage et toute sa folie combinées firent exploser son énergie cosmique, en brulant chaque particule de son corps. Elle incendiait la puissance et la haine, et toute cette puissance et toute cette haine déchirèrent les voilent de l'illusion et son regard se posa de nouveau sur son ennemi saignant, et elle déferla sur lui cette vague inébranlable.

Ikki pris cette vague de plein fouet et fut arraché de l'endroit où il saignait. Mais le phénix a des ailles, et elles lui permirent de se retourner plus ou moins adroitement avant l'impact. Il lui envoya à nouveau une illusion, mais il n'était pas à son avantage et Talya savait à quoi s'attendre. Elle ne fut donc parcourue que pas des brides de souvenirs :

Shina la frappait sans pitié à l'entrainement. Elle avait mal, son sang coulait partout. Elle l'admirait pour sa force et faisait tout pour le cacher. Du sang partout. Du sang coulait partout dans son lit, elle avait ses premières et dernières règles. Elle avait dû le dire à son maître. Alors, la honte, la honte… Elle le regardait s'entrainer en silence. Elle l'avait tellement aimé. Et maintenant, Ikki….

Cette dernière pensée la révoltât tellement qu'elle brisa à nouveau l'illusion, dans un hurlement terrifiant. Elle fut à nouveau en mesure de voir autour d'elle, Phénix se relevait difficilement, elle se mit en garde, il fallait en finir car surement les autres seraient avertis par le bruit et descendraient. Ils furent de nouveau face à face.

Alors, la contemplation de ton enfer personnel a-t-elle eut le loisir de te plaire ? A tu bien profité des vertus thérapeutiques de ce petit voyage intérieur ? Dit-il, avec une condescendance outrecuidante pour un homme en si mauvaise posture.

Tes visions m'indiffèrent. Je n'ai rien vu que ce que je savais déjà. Regarde-toi, Phénix, tu te bornes à ne t'en prendre qu'à mon esprit alors que ta vie est en ce moment même en train de s'écouler avec ton sang.

Je me suis trompé sur toi. Tu es plus vigoureuse au combat qu'au lit, se moqua-t-il. S'en fut trop.

Je vais te tuer.

La mort n'est rien pour moi.

Elle lui envoya un coup de poing qu'il para avec assez d'aisance, sans même reculer puisqu'il était bien plus lourd mais cela n'était qu'une feinte et elle déclencha un coup de pied retentissant comme un coup de fusil qui fit cracher à sa blessure une autre gerbe de sang. Il était ralenti par l'anémie, il le savait, et tenta le tout pour le tout et se mis à découvert pour la balayer de toute sa puissance et en effet elle fut projetée. On entendit le bruit des os qui se brisent au moment où elle atterrit. Quand elle voulut repasser à l'attaque, on entendit le bruit des autres chevaliers qui accouraient, prévenus par le bruit.

J'ai mis trop de temps, se dit-elle, je n'ai pas fait assez vite, ils arrivent et il n'est pas mort, il n'est pas mort et moi je suis perdue surement à une contre cinq, mais non il a tellement saigné déjà il est déjà mort je les attends les autres je laisserais les cinq cadavres.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapitre 11 : La Tempête chimérique.**

Les quatre autres chevaliers de bronze arrivaient en courant sur le chemin, annoncés par l'éclairage extérieur qui s'allumait automatiquement. Les deux combattants furent interrompus brusquement. A la lumière, Talya vit clairement son ennemi pour la première fois depuis le début du duel. Elle remarqua qu'il était livide, agar, très faible et le sang de sa blessure avait envahi ses vêtements, son corps, le sol alentour, sur des mètres et des mètres, ressemblait à celui d'un abattoir tant il avait saigné et il saignait encore par gros flots rougeâtres. Tout cela combiné fit sur elle une grande impression qui fît soudain cesser toutes les voix qui hurlaient dans sa tête. Elle pensa amèrement qu'elle ne lui avait même pas laissé le temps de revêtir son armure. Mais Shiryu arrivait déjà en criant :

Talya ! Ikki ! vous avez été attaqués ?!

Ce dernier lui répondit calmement :

C'est elle qui m'a attaqué.

A l'instant même, presque comme si il s'était attendu à une telle réponse, le chevalier du Dragon qui n'avait même pas pris le temps de prendre son armure se retourna contre Talya pour la neutraliser. Mais Ikki, avec le peu de force qui lui restait, arrêta son coup juste à temps.

Qu'aucun de vous ne s'en prenne à elle. Le chevalier de la chimère qui se tient là n'est plus celui que nous connaissons. De plus, c'est une histoire qui ne concerne que lui et moi.

Mais qu'est-ce que tu dis ? c'est absurde ! Tu as déjà saigné tout le sang de ton corps, elle va t'achever !

Oh que oui, je vais l'achever. Intervint Talya. Il est déjà à moitié mort. Mais il est inutile d'avoir la courtoisie de m'affronter un par un. Ce n'est pas quatre chevaliers désarmés et demi qui m'effrayent le moins du monde ! Je vais débarrasser notre ordre de la lie de la chevalerie.

Talya... Intervint Seiya, je ne sais pas ce qui t'arrive, je refuse catégoriquement de m'en prendre à toi, mais tu dois te rendre.

Tu crois que tu me fais peur ?! lui feula-t-elle.

Tu es à une contre cinq !

Ça m'est égal ! JE VOUS BRAVE TOUS !

Et La Chimère leva vivement son poing furieux, assena à Pégase un coup de griffe qui barra sa figure et son cou en trois entailles inégales. Mais il ne se défendait pas. Elle recula prestement pour embrasser les cinq chevaliers du regard, et déclencha sans la nommer la Tempête Chimérique.

L'instant d'après, sans qu'elle ait pu voir l'attaque venir, elle avait les deux bras gelés et Hyoga se tenait contre elle, le retenait en la serrant. Elle vit Seiya qui saignait par terre devant elle, sans donner signe de vie. Hyoga lui murmura à l'oreille.

Talya, ça ne peut pas être toi, je sais que ce n'est pas toi. Rappelle toi mon amie, rappelle toi qui tu es, tu vaux mille fois mieux que ce que tu viens de commettre.

Elle remua furieusement dans ses bras, de telle sorte qu'elle failli lui échapper mais il tint prise.

Rappelle-toi, la bataille de Thermoplyne, l'armée des Spartiates, rappelle-toi que c'est l'amour qui doit faire ta force. Si tu te retournes contre nous qui sommes tes alliés, tu vas mourir.

Elle remua plus frénétiquement encore, repris le contrôle de ses bras et s'arracha violement en son étreinte. Elle tourna vers lui son visage de folle, les dents découvertes et les yeux injectés de sang, et répéta:

Je vous brave tous !

Mais, alors qu'il se mettait en garde, une énergie cosmique indicible se mit à envahir le jardin. D'abord telle une subtile rumeur qui invite à la reddition, elle interrompit toute intention belliqueuse, mais elle se fortifia rapidement et s'uni tel un torrent qui balaya la scène, et le chevalier de la Chimère ne fut plus là.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapitre 12 : La Façade est.**

Contre toute attente et à son grand malheur, Talya se réveilla parfaitement lucide. Elle avait ouvert les yeux dans une salle tiède et humide, inconnue et pavée de pierres brutes. La lumière lui fit beaucoup de mal et elle les referma immédiatement. Elle se sentait très troublée et vulnérable, et pour remettre un peu d'ordre dans les derniers évènements dont elle avait vague mémoire, elle tenta de reconstituer mentalement une chronologie et de mettre un nom sur les différentes douleurs qui lui bardaient le corps. Elle était couchée à même le sol, et cela ne faisait que raviver une douleur intense dans la hanche. Un genre de douleur caractéristique de la fracture. Elle se souvint de la chute qui avait ré-ouvert son ancienne blessure. Puis, elle eut l'image de lui, saignant à gros flots dans l'obscurité, la façade du manoir se dessinant derrière lui, et elle se rappela l'avoir attendu dans le noir, avec son armure reflétant les étoiles dans le ciel. Elle se souvint l'exaltation quand elle l'avait entendu arriver, quand elle l'avait frappé dans le noir et qu'elle avait atteint son but. Elle se rappela avoir voulu sa mort.

Tous ces souvenirs lui revinrent avec une clarté factuelle, mais les sentiments qui l'avaient poussée à agir de la sorte lui étaient tellement étrangers qu'elle naviguait dans sa mémoire comme devant un film dont le protagoniste ne partageait avec elle qu'une certaine ressemblance physique. Elle fut traversée par l'image de Seiya, qui avait subi de plein fouet la terrible Tempête Chimérique après qu'elle lui eût tailladé le visage : elle ne savait même pas s'il s'était relevé. Elle se rappela aussi d'Ikki, du moment où la lumière était tombée sur eux et où elle l'avait vu, pâle et sanglant, avec tellement de sang, du sang partout qui semblait dans sa mémoire bouleversée avoir envahi tout le jardin par vagues immenses et elle souhaita ardemment être emportée dans l'inconscience par ces même vagues et ne jamais ne plus jamais voir la lumière. Elle fut en partie exaucée.

Aucun rayon de soleil ne perçait jusque dans le sanctuaire sous-marin, pas plus que le plus faible espoir de pénétrait l'esprit de Talya qui, comme morte en sursis, passa un temps indéterminé à gésir sur le sol de sa cellule. Les jours et les nuits se confondirent, de même que son sommeil troublé de rêves et son éveil délirant se mêlaient en un seul état comateux. Elle se demanda combien de temps les chevaliers de bronze mettraient à la retrouver, et à l'achever. Elle se demanda si Phénix était vivant. Elle apporta à ses questions, seules à occuper son esprit, des réponses multiples mais toutes insensées. Puis elle ne sut plus réfléchir. Elle attendait, elle ne savait plus qu'elle attendait. Elle était trop malade et troublée pour ressentir le besoin du repentir, elle désira ardemment mourir mais elle souffrait tant et était tellement dans le néant qu'elle finit par croire confusément qu'elle était en enfer et qu'elle payait, souffrant pour toujours sur le sol en pierre froide.

Elle resta ainsi enlisée dans la culpabilité et dans la douleur, mais un jour elle eut de la visite.

Elle le vit, ou plutôt le sentit au-dessus d'elle car tous ses sens durent s'épanouir pour recevoir le déferlement de l'aura surnaturelle de cet être. Elle le connaissait, elle l'avait vu en rêve. Il s'était adressé directement aux profondeurs de son âme, dans une langue plus subtile, plus exacte que les mots, il avait été présent à elle et ce qui se tenait devant elle n'était rien d'autre qu'une autre forme de présence.

Debout devant elle, il se plia avec grâce pour la mieux voir, et dit avec bonté :

- Tu souffres.

- Je sais qui vous êtes ! Vous m'avez parlé dans ma tête, dans mon sommeil et dans mon éveil !

- Chevalier de la Chimère.

- Vous êtes l'être étincelant!

- On me donne beaucoup de noms.

- C'est vous qui m'avez inspirée pour la façade est !

- Je t'ai inspiré bien plus.

- Comment ?

- Sais-tu seulement depuis combien de temps je te « parle dans ta tête » comme tu dis ?

- Qu'est-ce que vous êtes ? quels sont ces noms dont vous parlez ? Pourquoi m'apparaissiez-vous dans mes rêves ?

- Ce que je suis, il est curieux que tu ne le devine pas. La façade est que je t'ai inspirée, tu t'y trouve. Tu es dans mon sanctuaire. Je suis le dieu de ce lieu, des océans et des mers.

Talya, qui n'avait pas trouvé la force ni la présence d'esprit de se lever depuis qu'elle était revenu à elle, se remit sur ses pieds en un sursaut, pour mieux retomber immédiatement à genoux, dans une position ridiculement proche du prosternement.

- Poséidon. Dit-elle dans un souffle.

- Tu sais qui je suis, voilà qui est bien car j'ai moi-même pénétré ton âme depuis longtemps déjà. Tu étais une proie facile, Chimère. Tellement sensible à ma suggestion que mon entreprise a bien failli dégénérer. Si je ne t'avais pas téléportée ici tu serais morte au Japon, et j'aurai perdu une alliée qui peut encore m'être utile.

- Je ne suis pas votre alliée ! Cria Talya. Elle n'était pas sur de tout comprendre, mais ce terme la fit bondir.

- En es-tu sure ? Jusqu'é présent, qu'à tu fais pour ta précieuse Déesse ? A part t'en prendre à ses chevaliers ?

- Je ne savais pas ce qui m'arrivait, mais tout est clair maintenant ! C'est vous qui m'avez manipulée !

Le beau visage du Dieu s'illumina d'un sourire. Talya, qui retrouvait sa clarté d'esprit, fut prodigieusement exaspérée de ne voir aucune malice ni dans ses yeux ni dans sa physionomie. Il se déplaça gracieusement dans la petite cellule, qu'il balaya d'un regard indifférent. Son armure étincelait comme un millier de diamants, et il était lui-même comme un diamant tant sa beauté et sa grâce transparaissaient encore plus intensément au milieu d'un décor si humble.

- Tu avais tellement de doutes en toi… Ce qui n'aurait encore rien été si tu n'avais pas vécu dans la certitude mensongère de n'en point avoir. Ton esprit était fissuré de toutes parts, tes incertitudes et tes peurs refoulées te rongeaient par dedans, et ton esprit commençait déjà à se dédoubler. Ce fut si simple alors de pénétrer en toi et de me faire passer pour une des nombreuses voix qui parlaient alors dans ta tête. Tellement facile que tu étais convaincue que c'était toi-même qui avait décidé de t'en prendre aux chevaliers d'Athéna. Tu as raison de dire que tu n'es pas mon alliée, je devrais plutôt te qualifier de pion, dit-il en émettant un petit rire narquois.

A aucun moment tu n'as douté des commandements que je te faisais accomplir, mon entreprise aurait dû réussir, si seulement, emportée par la folie, tu n'avais pas choisi d'affronter tous mes ennemis à la fois.

Il s'approcha d'elle, qui était toujours à genoux, la frôla du bout des doigts et elle frémi à son contact.

- Cela n'a jamais été mon plan. Tu ne devais pas les attaquer directement, mais c'est subtilement et sans risque que je t'aurais fait te débarrasser des chevaliers de bronze. Je ne voulais pas que tu meures. Si cette nuit-là, quand je te parlais dans ton sommeil, quand je t'ai fait te lever à la faveur de la nuit pour que tu empoisonne le chevalier phénix, le plus puissant d'entre eux, si cette nuit-là ton amour ridicule ne t'avais pas fait te détourner de ton geste pour prendre tout le poison à sa place, alors jamais tu n'aurais eu à risquer de mourir en attaquant de front.

De toutes les questions que soulevaient ces affirmations, Talya n'en retint qu'une :

- Est-ce qu'il est vivant ?

La Dieu considéra la question froidement, comme si elle n'importait pas :

- J'ai vu son sang couler à travers tes yeux. Même s'il est vivant, il ne peut pas combattre.

La tête de Talya retomba sur sa poitrine et elle resta inerte, l'esprit et les yeux vides.

- Il te reste un choix, tu peux encore retrouver la dignité que tu as perdue en même temps que ta raison. Je t'offre la possibilité de combattre tes anciens compagnons à mes côtés. Si tu rejoins mon armée, ils ne pourront rien contre toi. Si tu rejoins mon armée, la victoire est assurée.

- Jamais.

- En ce moment même, il te cherche partout pour punir de mort ta trahison. Ils ne tarderont pas à arriver ici et tu seras leur première victime. Ils achèveront ce qu'ils ont commencé au Japon, à une contre eux tous, avec tes blessures, tu vas mourir.

- Le plus tôt sera le mieux.

Le Dieu des mers resta un instant interdit, et retira sa main de la joue de Talya.

- Le jour où une femme refuserait une telle chance, j'aurai cru que les montagnes remueraient ! C'est un honneur étourdissant que tu refuses, un simple chevalier de bronze renégat, devenu marinas sous mes ordres… C'est un étrange choix que tu fais là.

- Ça n'a rien d'un choix.

- Tu préfère donc la mort ?

Talya sentit ses forces grandir en elle avec sa colère et sa résiliation furieuse, elle se releva sans chanceler, la tête baissée :

- Je vous maudis. Plutôt mourir mille fois et être mille fois damnée que d'être avec vous. Allez-vous-en ! Soyez maudit !

Talya eu un geste de colère, s'avança d'un air décidé et agressif vers le Dieu honni qui hésita une seconde, puis fit volte-face et parti en fermant la porte de la cellule derrière lui. Talya, de rage et de désespoir, retomba inerte sur le sol.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapitre 13 : Un petite Place dans ma mémoire.**

Je ne peux pas, je ne dois pas mourir ! Je refuse d'être arrivé jusqu'ici et de ne pas parvenir à sauver Athéna et la terre !

Seiya courait vers le « main blade winner », Shun, Hyoga et Shiryu le suivaient. Poséidon était incroyablement fort, la flèche d'or l'avait à peine perturbé assez longtemps pour qu'ils puissent passer à côté de lui en courant.

Ils étaient tous plus ou moins en train de mourir de leurs blessures. Seuls, la force et le courage donnés par les circonstances leur permettait de continuer malgré la douleur, les lésions, les os brisés. Et ils n'étaient pas au bout de leurs surprises et de leurs peines. S'ils avaient pu s'attendre à ce que le pilier central puisse être détruit de la même façon que les autres, il n'en fut rien. Il semblait insensible aux armes de l'armure de la balance, même associées. Les attaques combinées des quatre chevaliers de l'ébranlait ni ne l'égratignait. Le temps pressait terriblement, semblait filler à une vitesse folle, leur couler entre les doigts comme du sable alors qu'il leur était si précieux : l'eau continuait de couler dans le pilier, Athéna manquait déjà surement d'air. Pire, rien ne leur assurait qu'elle ne soit pas noyée. Et la situation sur terre n'était surement pas plus avantageuse. Et alors que leurs tentatives à l'encontre de pilier avaient toutes échouées, et qu'ils réalisaient soudain à quel point ils étaient affaiblis par les combats, Poséidon se releva et les rattrapa.

La situation était sans recours.

Ils furent temporairement sauvés par l'intervention d'Ikki, qui revenait de son combat contre Canon. Il retint Poséidon pendant que les autres attaquaient à nouveau le pilier, en désespoir de cause.

Seiya du alors se résoudre au sacrifice ultime. Si aucune des armes de la Balance n'était un projectile assez puissant pour détruire le pilier, alors il serait ce projectile.

Au moment même où il prenait cette décision, Ikki, qui était au corps au corps avec Poséidon depuis déjà plusieurs minutes, ne put plus rien. Son armure fut entièrement détruite et lui terrassé. Pendant ce temps, Seiya s'apprêtait à se faire projeter contre le pilier mais il se retourna et vit Poséidon qui s'apprêtait déjà à attaquer.

Alors se produisit une chose à laquelle personne, pas même le Dieu, ne pouvait s'attendre. Et à la seule faveur de cette surprises, il eut soudai un la plantée en plein dans le cou.

Une griffe de chimère.

Et une voix émergeât de derrière eux :

Trouve-toi un adversaire à ta taille.

C'était Talya qui était revenue. D'un bon, elle fut sur Poséidon et le maintint fermement.

Seiya ! Fait ce que tu dois ! Le vase d'Athéna est dans le pilier ! Tu en aura besoin pour mettre fin à son règne.

Et elle le retint, mais le cosmos du Dieu la brûlait de toute part. Il luttait contre elle de toute ses forces, et il semblait à Talya qu'elle devait lutter contre absolument chaque particule de son être qui la suppliait de faire cesser cette torture. Elle vit Seiya et les autres se préparer à attaquer le pilier avec ce qui lui semblait une lenteur affligeante. Le corps inanimé d'Ikki était à ses pied, et la plaie d'elle avait fait dans le cou de Poséidon saignait d'un sang qui la brûlait en coulant sur elle, lui dissolvait la peau, la chère, dans une odeur de viande ignoble. Elle avait envie de hurler, Alors qu'elle était aveuglée de douleur, elle entendit le grand impact de Seiya sur le pilier, ne sut, ne se demanda même pas si il l'avait détruit, tint bon.

Hyoga, Shun et Shiryu s'étaient immédiatement retournés vers elle, mais avant qu'ils n'aient rien pu lui dire, elle céda tout d'un coup, exactement synchrone avec l'instant ou la vague émergeant du « main blade winner » vint leur heurter les jambes, et avec le dôme du sanctuaire qui se fissurait dans un bruit assourdissant. Talya céda en même temps que le palais. Elle s'écarta du corps de Poséidon d'un seul coup, sans force, comme si la vie avait brusquement quitté chaque partie de son corps en même temps. Avec du sang qui coulait encore de sa plaie sur son armure, dans son cou, sur sa poitrine, sur et sous ses écailles d'or, le Dieu furieux retourna son trident et planta Talya déjà inerte à deux reprises. Les trois pointes de son armes divine lui transpercèrent d'abord la poitrine, verticalement, puis, il appuya le pied contre le corps inconscient de Talya qui s'il s'était agi d'un vulgaire objet, et la planta à nouveau, horizontalement, dans le ventre. Elle saignait par jets. Cette fois-ci, la gravité fit le travail et elle tomba comme une masse sans vie, avec le bruit immonde, humide, de l'arme qui lui sortait de la chaire.

Au même moment, Seiya aidait Athéna à sortir de la tour. Elle avait le vase et s'approchait de Poséidon. Emanait d'elle une lumière si salvatrice, comme une délivrance qui semblait encore impossible seulement quelques seconde auparavant.

Hyoga se précipita vers Talya, dont le sang coulait à flot et formait une grande tache rosâtre dans l'eau dans laquelle elle trainait, toujours inerte. Il la ravit et l'entraina le plus loin possible de Poséidon qui levait encore sur elle son arme vengeresse. Il l'a souleva hors de l'eau, mais elle n'ouvrait pas les yeux, Ikki s'était relevé, et arriva en poussant Hyoga avec une indélicatesse criante, et lui pris Talya. Shiryu et Hyoga regardaient.

Ils virent qu'elle était en train de mourir.

Alors elle parla tout doucement, avec une toute petite voix, une voix sans substance, comme si la mort envahissait déjà son ventre, sa poitrine, et que le son venait de tout près, qu'il naissait directement dans sa gorge au lieu de venir de plus profondément dans son corps. Il fallait l'écouter avec attention pour bien comprendre.

Il ne faudra pas être triste, dit-elle, car dès le début, mon destin était noué. J'aurai pu savoir dès que je t'ai rencontré que j'allais mourir. Que je serais bientôt morte.

Il ne dit rien.

- Tu es ma faiblesse. Tu es comme une faille en moi. Mon âme n'a pas cessé de se fissurer, cette faille à grandi encore et encore, jusqu'à que tout le reste ne tienne plus debout.

Elle eut un pauvre sourire, qui lui découvrait douloureusement ses petites dents blanches.

Je sais ce que tu es en train de faire.

Talya…

Je sais que tu es en train de te chercher une petite place dans ma mémoire pour y rester pour toujours.

Taly….

Mais ce qui me rend triste, c'est que bientôt, ma mémoire ne sera plus là pour contenir le souvenir de toi. Elle s'envolera, elle se dissoudra dans l'espace et dans le temps. Peut-être avant même que ton souvenir ai trouvé une place pour y rester. Et le souvenir de toi se dissoudra aussi, et c'est ça qui est triste.

Et il la sera dans ses bras, très fort, avec tous les muscles qui tremblaient.

Tu sais quoi ?

…

Je crois que ça me va. Ça me convient que ça soit comme ça. Si c'est toi qui es dans ma tête en tout dernier, alors ça me convient.

Il pleurait des larmes tièdes, qui coulaient sur elle, dans son cou, sur sa poitrine. Et elle passa sans souffrir, accompagnée par cette seule sensation.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapitre 14 : Jamais Deux sans trois.**

Un beau jour de Mai, les habitants de la planète terre eurent la joie de constater que la pluie avait cessé. C'est-à-dire que la pluie avait cessé depuis plusieurs semaines déjà au moment qui nous intéresse, mais au vu de l'ampleur des catastrophes naturelles qui avaient régné un peu partout sur terre, dont la plupart des pays ne se remettraient que lentement, et dont les autres ne se remettraient probablement jamais, c'était évidemment chaque matin un soulagement pour tout le monde de constater que la météo restait au beau fixe. Par « au beau fixe », nous entendons le même beau fixe que celui qui était en vigueur avant les évènements qui nous intéressent, et il serait plus juste de préciser que les averses occasionnelles et normales tombaient encore de-ci de-là sur terre, et qu'elle provoquaient en général leur lot de pleurs, d'évanouissements, de rechutes dans la paranoïa psychotique ou encore de sacrifices sanglants au(x) Dieu(x) de la pluie. Bref.

Ce jour-là donc, les habitants de la planète terre étaient, en général et en moyenne, plutôt de bonne humeur. Mais certains des terriens les moins proches de la moyenne étaient aussi sujets à l'allégresse.

Au japon, dans la province d'Echizen , quelque part à l'ouest de Tokyo dans un hôpital privé jumelé financièrement à une certaine Fondation, cinq chevaliers de bronze se remettaient significativement de leurs blessures, lésions internes et traumatismes. Certains avaient déjà depuis quelques jours repris possession de leur coordination et de la plupart de leurs moyens intellectuels, ce qui leur permettait notamment de mettre en œuvre sans aide toute une série de petite tâches du quotidien, tel que se brosser les dents, lire l'heure, tenir une fourchette sans s'éborgner, ouvrir un volet sans chuter du troisième étage ( le service des accidents est au troisième) ou encore se tenir droit sans baver sur une chemise enfilée seul. Bref, que du bonheur.

Malgré la progression de leur convalescence, ce jour-là, qui était un jour de mai, resterait dans les mémoires comme le jour symbolisant leur remise sur pied. En effet, depuis qu'ils avaient ouvert les yeux pour la première fois après avoir été transportés d'urgence à l'hôpital, ils n'avaient jamais été tous hors du cirage en même temps ou assez longtemps pour se retrouver ensemble. Jusqu'à ce jour-là. Et ainsi donc, un beau jour de mai, dans la province d'Echizen au sud de Tokyo, dans le salon du troisième étage de l'hôpital, chacun des chevaliers de bronze revit les amis qu'ils avaient tous à un moment donné cru ne plus jamais revoir. Enfin à une exception près.

Les retrouvailles furent aussi chaleureuses qu'escompté. Comme à leur habitude, ils s'amusaient à faire l'inventaire des cicatrices, dont chacun disposait à présent en quantité renouvelée. Shiryu avait été transpercé de part en part, ce qui était pour lui source d'une humble fierté. Shun et Seiya avaient aussi subi leur lot de stigmates, d'ecchymoses, de lésions, d'hémorragies et j'en passe. Seul Ikki et Hyoga ne se prêtaient pas à la plaisanterie, le premier parce que ladite plaisanterie supposait un certain degré d'exhibitionnisme et de futilité, qualités dont il était également dénué, et le second parce que il était, d'une façon assez cocasse, à peu près intégralement plâtré. Tout guindé dans son carcan, et sans doute frustré de ne pas pouvoir pleinement se mêler à la conversation, il fit remarquer :

- Ha ! J'ai bien cru que je ne vous reverrais jamais !

Et à l'instant même où il prononça ces mots, sans doute qu'il avait sans le vouloir maladroitement évoqué une certaine personne tragiquement absente, ou alors qu'autre chose les y avait fait penser, toutes les conversations cessèrent et il y eut un instant de silence recueilli. En quelques secondes, l'ambiance changea du tout au tout et fut si solennel que Shiryu qui exhibait toujours sa cicatrice se rhabilla chastement. Tout le monde se regardait, tout le monde pensait à la même chose et personne ne parlait. Au bout de quelques secondes toutefois, Seiya articula d'une voix qui ne tentait nullement de dissimuler ses sanglots qui montaient :

- Elle va me manquer.

Et l'instant d'après, comme si une fois de plus la simple évocation de Talya suffisait à matérialiser son aura dans la pièce, il leur sembla à tous sentir quelque chose d'elle, mais quelque chose de plus palpable, et soudain ils sentirent tous son cosmos ténu et ils se regardaient tours dans les yeux et la seconde d'après le chevalier de la chimère poussa la porte en claudiquant :

- Alors comme ça, vous ne m'attendez même plus avant de vous mettre à poil ?

- Mais… Mais je te croyais morte ! S'exclama Seiya qui fondit en larme pour de bon cette fois.

- Pas trop déçu ?

- Ne rigole pas avec ça !

- J'ai quand même essayé de te tuer…

- C'est auprès d'Ikki que tu devrais t'excuser. Tu as essayé de le tuer deux fois déjà.

- Oui, d'ailleurs tu devrais faire attention, tu sais ce qu'on dit : jamais deux sans trois.

- Hahahaha.

- Hihihihi .

Talya devait sa démarche inégale à sa hanche deux fois cassée. Cela irait mieux. Cela ne guérirait jamais vraiment, jamais complètement. Elle était en deuil de sa souplesse qui avait fait d'elle une combattante redoutable, et elle déclarait la zone comprise entre son ventre et ses cuisses « zone sinistrée ». L'instabilité de sa silhouette n'était pas sans évoquer son instabilité psychologique, elle était, sur ce plan, encore très fragile, mais les derniers évènements avaient été riches en enseignement et il lui sembla rapidement qu'elle avait obtenu de ses amis ce dont elle avait terriblement besoin : le pardon.

Quelques jours après leur réintégration du manoir de la fondation, Talya observait d'un œil critique Shun qui nourrissait Hyoga à la cuiller et semblait prendre à cette activité un plaisir disproportionné. Elle suivait d'une oreille la conversation que les autres tenaient lorsque survint ceci :

- Je suis resté avec vous le temps de préparer l'attaque, puisque celle-ci aurait pu survenir d'un instant à l'autre, j'ai estimé que ma présence parmi vous était nécessaire. Mais cela ne change rien à mes anciennes résolutions, je n'aime pas agir en bande, je partirais demain.

- Ah non ! Tu ne peux pas me faire ça ! S'exclama Shun en accompagnant son geste de rien de moins qu'un honorable planté de fourchette directement dans la main du chevalier du Cygne.

- Aïe !

- Désolé !

- Je suis navré, mais c'est comme ça. D'ailleurs, Talya ne reste pas non plus.

- Ah bon ?! dirent-ils tous.

- Ah bon ?! Renchéri-t-elle.

- Bien sûr. Je crois bien qu'en me protégeant comme tu l'as fait, tu as donné la preuve très nette que tu ne peux pas te passer de moi.

Une exclamation générale de surprise, suivie d'un éclat de rire général, se fit entendre, Shun et Hyoga profitèrent de l'attention détournée pour se regarder dans les yeux comme si des pétales de cerisier tombaient partout autour d'eux avec une musique douce, et un coucher de soleil en arrière-fond et Talya injuriait copieusement Phénix, avant de se rendre soudain à l'évidence et de lui lancer très brièvement le même regard de cerisiers et de coucher de soleil.

Quelques heures plus tard, peu de temps après leur départ, alors qu'ils avaient déjà fait leurs valises et que Shun s'entraînait devant son miroir à ne pas pleurer pendant plus de dix secondes d'affilées, ils se retrouvèrent seuls et un peu gênés.

- Heu, à propos, je ne sais pas tellement si c'est le moment de dire ça mais… je suis désolée d'avoir essayé de te tuer.

- N'en parlons plus. De toute façon, ce n'est pas comme si tu avais jamais eu la moindre chance de succès.

Talya choisi de ne pas relever.

- Moi aussi j'ai quelque chose à te dire. Dit-il. Il faut que je te demande, au moment où nous avons tous cru que tu étais en train de mourir, tu as parlé de quelque chose à propos de tes souvenirs qui disparaitraient ou je ne sais quoi. Je ne suis pas sûr d'avoir compris.

- Oui, il me semble bien avoir dit quelque chose comme ça en effet. Mais à ce moment-là, j'avais vraiment l'impression d'être en train de glisser vers l'autre monde, je crois bien que je n'étais plus tout à fait moi-même. Mais je crois que ce que je voulais dire par là, c'était que pour moi, mourir n'avait pas d'importance. Ou plutôt, le fait que moi, je disparaisse, avait moins d'importance à mes yeux que le fait que l'image que j'ai de toi disparaisse… Comme si à ce moment-là, cette image avait plus de valeur à mes yeux que ma propre vie. Oui, c'est à peu près ça que j'ai voulu dire… Après avoir été téléportée au sanctuaire sous -marin, j'ai compris que c'était Poséidon qui m'avait possédée et qui m'avais poussée à vouloir te tuer. Il utilisait mes faiblesses, il utilisait le fait que c'était plus simple pour moi de penser que je voulais te tuer plutôt que de réaliser que… enfin, voilà. Je sais que ça ne veut pas dire grand-chose.

Alors, comme s'il avait attendu de pouvoir poser cette question depuis longtemps, il considéra la réponse avec sérieux. Comme s'il mettait ensembles les dernières pièces d'un puzzle.

- Au contraire, je comprends. Je crois que pour moi aussi c'était un peu comme ça.

Elle ne demanda pas plus d'explications, elle n'en avait pas besoin. Son voyage aux portes de la folie lui avait ouvert les yeux sur certaines choses.

Un moment après, alors qu'ils s'apprêtaient à partir, que les chevaliers de bronze étaient venus leur dire au revoir en manifestant plus ou moins clairement leur désaccord, et que Shun avait déjà échoué à plusieurs reprises dans ses tentatives de ne pas se mettre à pleurer, Athéna se joignit à eux pour les saluer. Talya, qui ne l'avait pas vue depuis la fin des combats, s'agenouillai devant elle.

- Ma Dame, j'ai causé beaucoup de problèmes, j'en ai conscience. Mais j'aurai donné ma vie pour vous, et si cela devait s'avérer nécessaire, je vous en ferais à nouveau cadeau sans hésiter.

- Tu n'as pas à t'excuser. Qui sait si dans toute cette histoire, tu n'es pas celle qui a le plus souffert ? Je suis venue pour te remercier, et j'ai moi aussi quelque chose à t'offrir.

A ce moment, Athéna fit se relever Talya qui était toujours par terre, et à la surprise générale, elle plaça sa main en bas de son ventre, là où était sa cicatrice. Talya resta un instant perplexe sans oser poser de question, mais rapidement elle se mit à sentir une chaleur diffuse, une chaleur divine qui gagnait son ventre et ses hanches. Alors que cette magie agissait, elle sentait un picotement si puissant que cela en était presque douloureux. La Déesse infusait tout son cosmos en ce point précis. Les autres chevaliers contemplaient la scène dans un silence de surprise et de respect mêlés. Soudain, Talya poussa un petit gémissement de douleur : c'était les os de sa hanche brisée qui se remettaient en place sous l'action bienfaisante de la Déesse. Puis, les picotements se localisèrent au niveau de sa cicatrice, elle senti quelque chose changer indescriptiblement dans son anatomie, et enfin, comme par magie, la cicatrice se referma.

La Déesse ôta sa main et Talya resta éberluée.

- Voici mon cadeau pour toi, chevalier. Je t'ai rendu ta fertilité. Mais fait attention, un tel cadeau n'est pas gratuit. Un jour tu donneras la vie et ton enfant ne sera pas un enfant ordinaire.

Talya posant sa propre main à l'endroit où Athéna venait d'ôter la sienne, et elle crut sentir le flot de la vie sous sa peau. Elle éclata en larme pour la première fois depuis longtemps. Je suis complète à nouveau. D'émotion, Seiya ne put retenir la plaisanterie suivante :

- C'est merveilleux ! « Dieu à un plan pour chacun de nous », plus un pour l'utérus de Talya la goule !

Le soir même, à peine remise de ses émotions mais heureuse et désormais plus boiteuse, Talya s'établissait à Tokyo, loin du manoir de la fondation. Son ami lui fit cette question:

- Qu'est-ce que tu crois que ça signifie : « pas un enfant ordinaire » ?

- Aucune idée, répondit Talya, béatement. Mais, en toute franchise, de toi et moi, il n'y avait aucune chance qu'un enfant ordinaire puisse naître, de toute façon.

A un autre moment, et dans une position complètement autre, après avoir successivement tenté de s'entre-tuer, s'être haï, battu, s'être provoqué en duel, s'être disputé et haï à nouveau, puis avoir couché ensemble, avant d'essayer encore de se tuer, ils bouclèrent finalement cette boucle en se mélangeant sur le vétéran canapé, meurtri par le temps et par ce genre d'exercices, qui meublait leur chambre, en apportant par là-même un point final à cette histoire.

Mais, la fin d'une histoire, est aussi le début d'une autre histoire, et au moment où il entra en elle, il lui dit :

- Talya, la Déesse à vraiment guéri…. Toutes tes cicatrices….

- Je sais, j'ai senti.

- Suki desu.

- Quoi ?

- Laisse tomber.


End file.
